Scalpel
by Raiu-chan
Summary: AU Into Darkness: Après s'être rendus à l'Enterprise et dévoilé qui il était, Khan s'évanouit à cause d'un état de santé au plus bas. Il est transféré à l'infirmerie où il se rend compte que tous les docteurs ne sont pas des sadiques en blouses blanches comme dans son enfance. McCoy,lui, se rend compte que leur prisonnier, à défaut d'être innocent, en a pourtant bavé toute sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient au créateur de la série Star Trek.

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenus sur le premier chapitre de cette petite fic prenant place durant les événements d'Into Darkness ! C'est un genre d'AU puisque je changer les événements du film à partir de la reddition de Khan à l'Enterprise. Se sera une fic courte, 4 chapitres, avec un lemon prévus pour le dernier. Y a pas vraiment de prétention à cette histoire, je voulais surtout écrire sur un de mes couples préférés du film ( bien que j'arrive à coller Khan avec tout le monde U_U) le Khan/Bones. Je tiens a prévenir qu'il y aura des sous-entendus de viol ( mais rien d'explicite) même si ce sera un peu plus expliqué dans les prochains chapitres. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait mal à la tête.

Khan essaya d'ignorer la migraine qui commerçait à lui vriller les temps. Mais la douleur amplifiait à chaque seconde. Dissimulant une grimace, il se leva, faisant quelque pas dans sa cellule. Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de lui-même. Khan venait de tout révéler au Capitaine. Son vrai nom, qui il était et surtout, pourquoi il avait agit si désespérément ses dernières heures. Khan espérait que Kirk avait bien la conscience qu'il voulait croire. Si c'était le cas, alors même s'il se retrouvait condamné à mort, sa famille aurait des chances de survie.

L'Augment eut un rictus désabusé.

Encore faudrait-il qu'il se retrouve devant ce fameux tribunal. Avec un vaisseau coincé près de la frontière Klingon et l'Amiral Marcus sûrement en route, il y avait peu de chance que l'Enterprise retourne indemne sur Terre. Qu'elle y retourne tout court en fait.

Un nouveau pique de douleur le fit grimacer.

Il était habitué à avoir mal depuis sa jeunesse. Les scientifiques et les médecins ne se privaient pas pour tester les Augments comme des rats de laboratoire. De simples objets et non pas des êtres humains. Marcus l'avait aussi torturé plus d'une fois les premiers mois. L'amiral voulait être sûr que Khan comprenne bien la place qui était la sienne. Ensuite... La torture avait juste prit une forme plus vicieuse.

A cette pensée, Khan porta machinalement la main à son poignet gauche. Ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu du T-shirt et l'Augment sentit une bouffé de colère l'envahir. Quitte à ajouter un nouveau crime sur sa liste de condamnation, il ajouterait volontiers celui du meurtre d'Alexander Marcus.

L'Augment passa une langue pâteuse sur ses lèvres sèches. Il mourait de soif, n'ayant pas bu depuis... Khan fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait bu. Et pour ce qui était de manger, cela devait bien faire trois voir quatre jours depuis son dernier repas « correct ».

Khan se tourna pour regagner son banc mais sa vision se troubla. L'Augment secoua la tête mais ses vertiges ne disparurent pas pour autant. Khan grimaça et tenta d'avancer mais la pièce entière tangua autours de lui. Etant un Augment, Khan n'avait pas l'habitude de reconnaître les symptômes de l'évanouissement. Il était _censé_ être au-dessus de ce stade purement humain. Ce n'est que quand sa vision se tâcha de point avant de devenir blanche pendant une seconde qu'il comprit.

Son corps abandonna sans sa décision et il s'effondra sur le sol de sa cellule.

Khan pensa à sa famille avant que tout ne deviennent noir autours de lui.

**oOoOoOo**

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? Demanda Kirk une fois que Bones sortit de l'infirmerie.

Les gardes l'avaient directement prévenu quand ils avaient vu Khan s'évanouir. Le Capitaine avait d'abord cru à un piège. Khan ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était un Augment ? Un être meilleur que les humains ? Seulement, le prisonnier n'avait pratiquement pas réagi pendant son transport à l'infirmerie. Il avait ouvert les yeux une fois et Kirk avait été choqué de les voir aussi vide. Et sa peau aussi : elle était trop blanche, presque translucide. Le Capitaine comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Khan ressemblait à un mort. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Bones avait prit en charge l'Augment. Il avait exigé que tout le monde sorte et Kirk avait attendus une bonne quinzaine de minutes avec Spock.

– Il est sévèrement déshydraté et dans un état de sous-nutrition presque aussi affolant. Répondit Bones. Qu'il ne se soit pas évanouie avant tient du miracle.

Jim regarda McCoy avec des yeux ronds. Comment une personne dans un tel état pouvait-être capable de massacrer toute une escouade de Klingons ? Le Capitaine frissonna imperceptiblement à l'idée de ce que Khan pourrait faire s'il était en pleine forme...

– Ou c'est grâce à son sang d'Augment. Remarqua calmement Spock.

– Peu importe. Fit Bones en haussant les épaules. Il a dû pousser ses limites trop loin.

– Après son réveil, qu'est-ce que nous faisons de lui ? On le remet dans sa prison de verre ? Demanda Kirk après un moment.

Bones prit un moment de réflexion avant de secouer la tête.

– Non laisse-le à l'infirmerie. Je dois surveiller ses signes vitaux et je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à la perfusion.

– Nous devrions alors mettre des gardes dans l'infirmerie. Ajouta Spock. Khan est trop dangereux pour être laissé sans surveillance d'une escorte.

McCoy roula des yeux avec agacement.

– Ils vont juste me déranger pendant mon travail. Khan est actuellement faible et attaché, je pense que je peux gérer ça.

– Bones, ça peut-être dangereux. Répondit Kirk en secouant la tête.

– Et c'est James Tiberius Kirk qui me dit ça.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il croisa les bras et dû bien convenir que le raisonnement du médecin n'était pas faux. Jetant un coup d'œil à Spock, il pouvait lire dans son regard, même si c'était bien caché, qu'il désapprouvait l'idée de laisser le médecin seul. Mais Jim faisant confiance en McCoy, s'il assurait qu'il pouvait gérer Khan, alors il le laisserait faire.

– Ok mais appelle si tu as un quelconque problème avec lui.

– Capitaine, laissez le docteur McCoy seul avec le terroriste est hautement illogique. Objecta Spock.

– Le jour où vous ne trouverez pas quelque chose d'illogique, Commander Spock, je serais changé en fée. Rétorqua Bones en croisant les bras.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et il décida de calmer un peu le jeu. Il salua Bones et emmena Spock avec lui. Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à régler. Une fois les deux autres partis, le médecin s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'infirmerie quand il entendit un bruit de fracas. McCoy fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha d'aller voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

**oOoOoOo**

_Khan cracha du sang après plusieurs quintes de toux. Son corps se secouait convulsivement alors que son corps tentait de le guérir. Âgé de treize ans, Khan était grand quoi que fin pour son âge. Pourtant, il avait déjà le charisme d'un meneur d'homme. Il s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et tenta de se relever. Mais le poison injecté dans sa veine était plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait crus. Le Docteur Kiev testait la résistance de tous les Augments au poison. Khan ayant eut de meilleur résultat, le Docteur avait voulu en essayer des plus puissants. Maintenant, elle regardait l'Augment avec un regard vaguement ennuyé, comme si elle regardait une simple souris de laboratoire. Ce qu'il devait être pour elle de toute façon._

_Après cinq minutes, Khan réussit enfin à se relever pour faire face au Docteur. De la sueur perlait le long de son front et il avait des vertiges. Mais il ne ferait pas le plaisir de tomber une nouvelle fois. Le Docteur Kiev fixa Khan avant de prendre quelques notes._

– _Dix minutes pour guérir. Fit-elle d'une voix pensive. Cela aurait pus être mieux._

_Elle prit une nouvelle seringue et l'Augment releva automatiquement sa manche. Il avait déjà refusé une fois et avait été sévèrement réprimé. Il était plus simple d'obéir tant qu'il était coincé dans ce labo. Sa peau avait déjà guérie mais des centaines d'aiguilles avaient déjà laissait des marques. Celle-ci n'en ferait qu'une de plus._

_Le souvenir se modifia._

_La douleur, une fois encore, fut la première chose qu'il se rappela. Comment il avait pus tenir sur ses jambes, il ne le savait toujours pas. Mais le collier autours de son cou ne cessait de lui envoyer des chocs électriques. Il avait été enfermé dans une pièce complètement matelassé comme dans les asiles psychiatriques. Khan savait qu'on l'observait par le biais d'une caméra mais il s'était promis de ne pas tomber. Tout ceux ci était sa punition pour avoir protégé l'une de ses sœurs. En passant dans un couloir, il avait entendus quelqu'un crier. La porte était fermée mais elle n'avait pas tenu face à sa force. Il avait découvert l'un de docteur tentant de violer Erin._

_Il n'avait que dix sept-ans mais avait déjà été abusé par ses hommes qui se prétendaient médecin. Bien que plus fort qu'eux, il s'était laissé faire, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Mais si personne n'avait pu le sauver, lui pouvait empêcher à quelqu'un d'autre de subir ça. Sans réfléchir, il avait attrapé le docteur par l'épaule. Khan lui avait brisé la mâchoire et le nez avant de le laisser inconscient sur le sol._

_Il avait ramené Erin avec lui. Elle semblait terrifiée pour Khan._

– _Ils vont te tuer pour ça. Avait-elle murmuré._

– _Ils ne me donneront jamais ce plaisir._

_Vingt minutes plus tard, des gardes étaient venus le chercher. Sans aucune résistance, il les avait suivis. Le Docteur Redwins lui avait passé le collier sans ménagement autours du cou, le serrant trop. Il avait ensuite poussé Khan dans la pièce. La porte était à peine fermée qu'un choc électrique coupa le souffle de Khan. Mais il refusa de s'effondrer. Khan s'appuya contre l'un des murs et subit sa punition sans dire un mot._

_Quand l'électricité cessa de parcourir son corps, l'Augment se promit de tuer un à un tout ceux qui avaient fait du mal à lui et sa famille._

_La vision de Khan devint noire avant de plonger dans un nouveau souvenir._

_Il était malade et attaché à une table. Marcus avait accepté que ses scientifiques fassent des tests sur lui. L'amiral voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point ses capacités de régénération pouvaient aller. Il lui avait injecté une maladie qui n'avait pas encore de vaccin. C'était risqué mais après tout, il n'était qu'un vulgaire cobaye. Comme Marcus lui avait dit "_Si tu meurs, il y a encore soixante-douze personnes qui attendent pour prendre ta place_". Cette simple idée l'empêchait de succomber à la fièvre et la fatigue. Khan avait des difficultés à respirer et parfois, il s'évanouissait pendant quelques secondes._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant._

_Il devait récupérer sa famille et partir loin d'ici. Khan se prenait à rêver qu'il pourrait trouver une planète déserte mais habitable quelque part dans l'espace. Il pourrait alors réveiller tout son équipage et ils pourraient enfin vivre sans être chassé par les humains. Il avait été un tyran par le passé mais c'était le seul moyen de faire régner la paix. Il n'avait pas soif de sang comme tout le monde se plaisait à penser._

_Khan se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit ses poumons le brûler. Il ne donnerait pas le plaisir à Marcus de crier._

**oOoOoOo**

Khan s'éveilla en sursaut, ses yeux écarquillés fixant le plafond sans le voir. Sa respiration était rapide et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'Augment détestait rêver. Il ne faisait que revivre des mélis-mélos de souvenir qu'il préférerait oublier. Khan tenta de se redresser mais des liens le maintenaient allongé sur le lit.

Khan aurait pus réagir calmement et rester allonger pour voir ce qui aller ce passer. Après tout, il devait faire son possible pour essayer de récupérer son équipage sans que rien ne dérape. Faire des difficultés alors qu'il était précisément là où il voulait être serait contre-productifs. Mais ses souvenirs étaient trop vifs.

Il paniqua.

L'Augment utilisa la force qu'il lui restait pour briser ses liens. Il se redressa et arracha sans précaution la perfusion. Le liquide s'écoula sur le sol, mouillant ses pieds quand il sauta hors du lit. Il jeta un bras coup d'œil à son bras droit où la blessure dû à l'aiguille de la perfusion avait déjà disparus. La respiration erratique, Khan regarda plus attentivement autours de lui. Mais il ne fit pas deux pas que ses jambes le lâchèrent soudain. L'Augment se rattrapa au chariot le plus proche, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Khan faillit tomber aussi mais réussit à rester debout.

Soudain, il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et McCoy apparut dans l'encadrure.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Khan se redressa d'un coup, fixant le nouvel arrivant. Il reconnu le docteur qui lui avait prit son sang un peu plus tôt. Khan retint un grognement agacé. Il aurait préféré qu'ils le laisse dans sa cellule plutôt que de l'emmener dans un endroit pareil ! L'Augment se demanda distraitement s'il aurait le temps d'atteindre le scalpel qui gisait par terre avant que le docteur n'appelle des gardes.

McCoy, lui, referma la porte derrière lui alors qu'il fixait attentivement le prisonnier. La meilleure des choses à faire serait d'appeler Kirk et une flopée de gardes. Mais Khan était toujours dans un état précaire, McCoy pouvait le voir au premier coup d'oeil. Il avait bien des raisons d'en vouloir à l'Augment mais en entrant dans l'infirmerie ce dernier était devenu son patient. Et il n'y avait rien au monde qui pouvait empêcher McCoy de s'occuper d'une personne placé sous sa garde. Inspirant profondément, il fit un pas en direction de Khan s'attirant un grondement sourd.

– N'approchez pas Docteur.

Le mot avait été craché comme une insulte et McCoy marqua un temps d'arrêt. A ce qu'il pouvait voir, Khan n'allait pas être un patient facile. Il pouvait toujours essayer de l'approcher au maximum et lui injecter une dose massive d'hypo-spray. Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas les bonnes choses à faire. Khan semblait détestait les médecins et l'endormir de force n'allait pas être le meilleur moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

– Tu as mis un sacré bazar. Remarqua McCoy.

Khan se contenta de le fixer comme s'il voulait lui briser la nuque. Ce qui était sûrement le cas...

– Pourquoi suis-je là ?

– Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda calmement Bones. Tu t'es évanoui un peu plus tôt et on t'as transféré à l'infirmerie.

Cette fois-ci, Khan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils.

– Je me suis évanoui ? Dit-il, incrédule.

Khan se lécha les lèvres d'un geste absent, tentant de se souvenir. Il se rappelait avoir eut une intense migraine mais après... Tout son esprit devenait noir. Oui, il s'était probablement évanoui. McCoy hocha la tête et Khan se maudit intérieurement d'avoir était aussi faible. Le docteur regarda l'ancienne perfusion qui gisait sur le sol, irrécupérable.

– Maintenant, je dois te faire une nouvelle perfusion. Soupira-t-il.

Khan ramena son bras vers lui dans un geste défensif, serrant les poings.

– Je n'en ai pas besoin. Rétorqua Khan en fixant méchamment le médecin.

Si celui-ci en fut effrayé, il ne le montra pas. Il se contenta de regarder Khan comme si il était un patient parfaitement normal qui n'était pas capable de lui briser la nuque d'une seule main. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en lui montrant qu'il avait la trouille que ça arrangerait les choses.

– Ecoute tu es sévèrement déshydraté et sous-nourri. Tu peux probablement récupérer plus vite qu'un humain normal mais tu as encore besoin de cette perfusion pour aller mieux.

Sans quitter Khan du regard, il alla fouiller dans le matériel pour en tirer une nouvelle poche de perfusion. Il se planta ensuite devant l'Augment tout en gardant une distance raisonnable.

– Tu as besoin de ça. Fit-il. Et veux ou non, je vais te soigner.

Khan fronça un peu les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses ennemis voudraient le soigner. L'Augment regarda le médecin avec un air de fauve blessé et répondit froidement.

– Merci pour votre sollicitude Docteur, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être fixé.

– Fixé ? Répéta McCoy en fronçant les sourcils. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je suis un médecin pas un fichus réparateur !

L'Augment fixa le docteur McCoy avant de se détendre intérieurement. L'autre ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal sinon il aurait appelé les gardes quand il l'avait vu détaché. Il semblait même vouloir vraiment _l'aider._ Un docteur, l'aider...

Khan aurait pus en rire.

Mais il cessa de regarder McCoy comme s'il voulait l'étriper sur place et prit une posture moins menaçante. McCoy soupira discrètement de soulagement, content que tout se soit passé sans effusion de sang.

– Maintenant, tu peux retourner à ton lit s'il te plait ?

Khan fit ce que le docteur lui dit, sans cesser de le regarder. Bones revint vers l'Augment avec une nouvelle perfusion. Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Khan de relever sa manche mais l'Augment le devança. Bones fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi ce geste semblait si automatique chez Khan. Il réinstalla la perfusion dans le silence mais le regard de l'Augment continuait de peser sur lui.

– Quoi ? Finit-il par demander.

Voyant que Khan ne parlait pas, McCoy roula des yeux avec un légère agacement.

– Le chat à manger ta langue ?

Une minute passa avant que Khan ne réponde avec un rictus :

– Vous n'êtes pas comme mes anciens docteurs. C'est surprenant.

– Ah ?

– Oui, vous êtes un peu étrange.

Un peu surpris d'abord, le docteur finit par hausser les épaules.

– Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Khan faillit approuver mais il se contenta de fixer le vide. Bones effectuait un nouveau scan quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le Capitaine et le Commander. McCoy leur jeta un coup d'oeil avant de revenir sur les relevés de Khan. Kirk fut plutôt soulagé quand il vit Khan à nouveau conscient. Il voulait que l'Augment affronte un tribunal et non pas qu'il meurt abord de l'Enterprise. Mais il remarqua ensuite que les sangles du lit étaient arrachées. Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'à ses côtés, Spock avait déjà remarqué ce détail. Le Capitaine s'approcha de son ami et demanda :

– Tu as eu un problème avec lui ?

– Non.

La réponse surpris l'Augment. Il avait détérioré du matériel et plus ou moins menacé le docteur. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pouvait « rien ». Il résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à McCoy et resta impassible. Le Capitaine ne sembla pas vraiment satisfait et murmura :

– Tu lui as mis un coup d'hypo-spray, c'est ça ?

Bones haussa légèrement un sourcil avant de secouer la tête.

– Je ne fais pas ça à tous mes patients.

– Tu le fais pour moi ! S'indigna Kirk en boudant légèrement.

– Parce que tu n'es pas capable de rester tranquille plus cinq minutes. Fit Bones avec un rictus amusé.

– Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec les propos du Docteur McCoy, Capitaine. Remarqua tranquillement le Commander.

– Ne le soyez pas Commander Spock, c'est perturbant. Rétorqua McCoy, faisant sourire Kirk.

Khan les regarda se chamailler devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là. L'Augment en déduisit que ce n'était pas une scène inhabituelle et que ses trois là devaient passer leur temps à se contredire. C'était plutôt drôle à voir même si Khan veilla à ne rien laisser transparaitre de son amusement.

– Les moteurs ne sont toujours pas réparé ? Finit par demander Bones.

Kirk secoua la tête avec un léger soupir.

– Chekov fait de son mieux mais la fuite est très importante.

– Vous devriez vous dépêcher de les réparer. Fit soudain Khan.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Kirk parla le premier :

– Nous savons que rester aux abords de la frontière Klingon est dangereux mais...

– Non Capitaine. Le coupa Khan d'une voix lente. Ce n'est pas les Klingons qui devraient être votre priorité.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Spock en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Khan n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le communicateur de Kirk bipa. Le blond décrocha avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

– Capitaine Kirk à l'écoute.

– Capitaine ! Il y a un vaisseau non-identifié en approche. Fit la voix de Sulu, légèrement paniqué.

Kirk fronça les sourcils avant de fixer Khan. Celui-ci soutint son regard, sachant déjà l'identité de se fameux vaisseaux. Marcus était venu pour se débarrasser de lui et de _l'Enterprise_. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui d'avoir enfin sa fameuse guerre. Finalement, Kirk se tourna vers le Vulcain.

– Spock, on retourne sur le pont.

Il regarda ensuite le docteur :

– Je te laisse Khan et je vais demander à ce que des gardes se tiennent devant la porte.

Cette fois-ci, McCoy ne protesta pas. Son ami avait endossé son rôle de Capitaine et il n'avait pas à le contredire. Khan regarda le Capitaine et le Commander partir. Il allait devoir faire confiance à Kirk pour ne pas le livrer à Marcus. Il espérait que Kirk soit vraiment une bonne personne ou alors tous ses espoirs partiraient en fumée. Et si Marcus se contentait de le tuer lui et sa famille, il aurait de la chance.

Peu de temps après, l'_USS Vengeance _se tenait devant l'_Enterprise._

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Une petite review pour me donnez votre avis est la bienvenue ! ( Mais après vous faite comme vous voulez hein !) La suite pour bientôt ! See you !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Ca a pas changé depuis la dernière fois !

**Note**: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews au premier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^. Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire à part que je m'internationalise ! Oui, j'ai décidé de poster cette fic sur AO3 ( un site similaire à celui là) en anglais. Oui, je suis folle surtout que je galère grammaticalement avec cette langue ( déjà que j'ai dû mal avec le français xD). Du coup, je gère deux versions cette fic désormais ^^. Quoiqu'il en soit, la version française sera toujours postée la première. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

– Jim as-tu perdu la tête ? ! S'exclama Bones une fois que le Capitaine eut exposé son plan.

Kirk sortait de son entrevue avec l'amiral Marcus. Ses intentions étaient claires et Kirk ne pouvait plus nier que Khan n'avait pas agit de lui-même. Il avait été poussé à le faire pour le bien de sa famille. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait ça en commun avec le terroriste. Bien sûr, Kirk ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais d'avoir tué Pike. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Marcus avoir sa guerre. Star Fleet n'avait pas été conçue pour ça. Et il préférait que se ne soit jamais le cas. Il avait alors menti à l'amiral pour gagner du temps et était aller trouver Khan pour lui demander son aide. Et heureusement, Khan avait accepté. Spock avait fortement désapprouvé son idée mais si lui était resté subtil, Bones, lui, ne se gênait pas pour le traiter ouvertement d'idiot.

Kirk se trouvait devant l'infirmerie, McCoy préférant lui parler en privé. Spock était déjà retourné sur le pont pour superviser le départ de son Capitaine.

– Sauter dans l'espace au milieu d'une centaine de débris tout en espérant atterrir en plein vaisseau ennemi, c'est tout simplement suicidaire ! Ajouta Bones en faisant de grands gestes.

– Bones... Soupira Kirk.

– Et en plus, tu veux y aller seul !

– Pas seul, j'y vais avec Khan. Rectifia calmement Kirk. Et y aura Scotty à bord.

– Et tu crois que ça me rassure ? !

– Spock m'a déjà sermonné à ce sujet. Fit Kirk en levant les yeux au ciel.

McCoy se mit à pester mentalement contre son capitaine. Il savait que celui-ci avait raison dans le fond. _L'Enterprise_ était dans un sale état et il n'était pas prêt de recevoir de l'aide ici. Et si jamais les Klingons arrivaient aussi, s'en était finit de l'équipage. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver l'idée stupide et dangereuse. Et il avait fallut que Khan accepte en plus !

– Un jour, tu me feras avoir une crise cardiaque. Ronchonna le médecin en croisant les bras, temporairement vaincus.

Jim posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour essayer de le rassurer.

– Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout se passera bien mais je ferais ce qui faut pour tous nous ramener sain et sauf sur Terre.

– Mouais... Fit Bones sans conviction. Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux quand même vérifier que Khan ne s'évanouisse pas une nouvelle fois dans le vaisseau.

– Je t'envois des gardes le chercher dans dix minutes. Approuva Kirk avant de commercer à partir.

Mais il ne fit pas plus de quelques pas avant que la voix du médecin ne l'arrête.

– Fais attention à toi Jim.

Le Capitaine le fixa dans les yeux avant de lui sourire en hochant la tête. Bones le traita à nouveau d'idiot avant de retourner dans l'infirmerie. Khan se tenait toujours bien droit, assis sur son lit. Il regarda le Docteur attraper un tricorder et secoua légèrement la tête.

– Je vais bien Docteur, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'analyser encore.

– Tes dernières constantes vitales étaient encore bassse tout à l'heure. Rétorqua Bones. Pour moi, ce n'est pas suffisant pour être qualifié de « bien ».

Il voulu approcher le tricorder du visage de Khan mais celui-ci se recula légèrement. Ca le perturbait toujours autant d'être le sujet d'une _véritable_ attention médicale.

– Je vous assure que c'est bon.

– Pourquoi mes patients ne veulent jamais se laisser faire ? Marmonna Bones pour lui même

Cela amusa légèrement l'Augment qui se leva de son lit, se tenant en face de McCoy.

– Vous vous en faite pour moi Docteur ?

Il avait dit ça avec ironie si bien qu'il fut intérieurement étonné quand McCoy s'exclama:

– Bien sur, tu es mon patient ! Tu devrais rester au lit et te reposer pendant au moins une dizaine de jours ! Et pas être tiré dans l'espace comme un foutu boulet de canon pour une mission presque suicidaire.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que l'Augment ne déclare doucement :

– Vous êtes inquiets pour votre Capitaine.

– Mon Capitaine est un idiot.

Cette fois-ci, Khan ricana légèrement et McCoy se permit de sourire aussi.

– Mais il était mon ami avant qu'il ne devienne le Capitaine de l'_Enterprise_. Répondit Leonard. Alors oui, je m'inquiète pour lui.

– Ce sera dangereux mais pas impossible sinon je ne suivrais pas le Capitaine Kirk. Fit Khan, sans savoir pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de rassurer le médecin.

Bones haussa les épaules tout en lisant quelques notes sur sa tablette :

– Peut-être que vous n'êtes que deux têtes brûlés. Fit le médecin.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, Khan fixa McCoy à un tel point que ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise. Puis, un fin rictus amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Augment. McCoy fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser Khan.

– Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?

– Ce n'est rien

McCoy fronça un peu plus les sourcils, s'approchant de Khan.

– Quoi ? Allez dis moi.

Khan marqua une seconde de silence avant de déclarer tranquillement :

– Vous vous inquiétez vraiment, c'est surprenant.

– Les docteurs s'inquiètent toujours. Répondit Bones.

L'Augment secoua très légèrement la tête. Leonard McCoy était bien différent des médecins de son enfance ou de ceux de Marcus. Lui qui avait tué des centaines de vie et n'était qu'un criminel aux yeux du monde, était traitait pour la première fois comme un humain par un docteur. Bones fixa l'Augment du coin de l'œil et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

– Tu n'as jamais eu de vrais docteurs avant, n'est-ce pas ?

– Les vrais docteurs sont pour les humains.

McCoy voulu parler mais des gardes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie au même instant. Khan les fixa une seconde avant de saluer d'un signe de tête McCoy. Il ne savait pas s'il le reverrait plus tard. Tout allait dépendre de cette mission sur le _Vengeance_.

Khan retrouva rapidement Kirk dans le sas d'où ils allaient être tirés. Il se mit en position, tout un tas de plans se formant dans son esprit. Une fois dans le _Vengeance_, il pouvait aisément tuer Marcus une bonne fois pour toute. Kirk et son ami tenterait probablement de les arrêter mais il n'aurait qu'à les mettre hors d'états de nuire, puis forcer le Commander Spock à lui téléporter son équipage dans le _Vengeance_. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à disparaître loin d'ici après avoir rendus Kirk à _l'Enterprise_.

L'Augment tourna légèrement la tête vers le capitaine qui attendait que les portes s'ouvrent. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire du mal à Kirk. Il s'était montré correct avec lui et il ne le tenait pas rigueur pour le coup de sang qu'il avait eut sur Kronos. Khan inspira profondément alors que le décompte arrivait à sa fin. Il aviserait tout cela une fois sur le vaisseau.

Le saut dans l'espace fut mouvementé mais sans aucun dommage même s'il avait faillit perdre complètement sa trajectoire à un moment. Une fois sur le _Vengeance_, il avait retrouvé le fameux Scotty. Khan avait ensuite prise les choses en mains, guidant les deux hommes dans le vaisseau. Ils rencontrèrent quelques gardes mais Khan ne tua personne, du moins pas volontairement, et arrivent plutôt vite sur le pont. Cependant, l'Augment ignorait que Kirk avait demandé à Scotty de lui tirer dessus une fois sur le pont entre temps.

Et tout aurait pu tourner très mal… Si Scotty n'avait pas perdu son phaser.

Quand ils étaient arrivés sur le pont, l'un des gardes avaient tiré sur Scotty. Heureusement, le tir n'avait touché que sa main mais il en avait lâché son arme. Jim avait vu tout la scène du coin de l'œil et avait hésité à tirer sur Khan lui-même. Mais l'Augment n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de fixer l'amiral avec une expression proprement meurtrière sur le visage.

Kirk espéra n'être jamais regardé avec une telle haine. Bien qu'en fâcheuse position, Marcus ne s'était pas démonté pour clamer qu'il avait raison. Qu'il devait se préparer pour la guerre à venir ! Star Fleet avait besoin de se préparer !

Et puis il avait regardé Khan avec une expression moqueuse et une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que parce que tu seras débarrassé de moi tu seras libre ? Tu n'es qu'un objet à apparence humaine !

Kirk eut juste le temps de voir Khan bouger qu'il tira sans réfléchir sur l'amiral. Celui-ci s'effondra instantanément sur son siège, faisant marquer un léger temps d'arrêt à l'Augment et crier de surprise Carole. Khan fixa Jim et celui-ci resta impassible, choqué par son propre geste.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tiré sur Khan, il ne le savait pas. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que le réel danger n'était pas l'Augment...

– Lui aussi à droit à un procès. Finit par dire Kirk après une longue minute.

– Vous pensez réellement pouvoir faire tomber ainsi un Amiral de Star Fleet ? Répondit Khan avec un certain mépris.

– Oui. Répondit le Capitaine sans se démonter.

– Vous êtes plus naïf que ce que je croyais.

– Et toi tu n'es pas assez stupide pour tout foutre en l'air maintenant alors que ta famille est en sécurité.

A la mention de son équipage, Khan avait pratiquement _grogné _contre Jim. S'il avait pus arracher la gorge de Jim avec ses dents à cet instant, il l'aurait probablement fait. Kirk avait déglutit difficilement, tentant de donner l'impression qu'il avait parfaitement la situation sous contrôle. Ce qui était totalement faux. Mais finalement, Khan rangea lentement son phaser et se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle du vaisseau.

– J'ai descendu les boucliers. Fit-il d'une voix atone après un instant. Si votre vaisseau a assez d'énergie, il pourra nous téléporter à bord.

Jim hocha la tête et soupira discrètement de soulagement. Il vérifia que Carole allait bien tandis que Scott contacté l'Enterprise.

Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir retourner au vaisseau. Pas un seul instant, Khan ne quitta Marcus du regard, sa main fixée sur son poignet gauche. Intérieurement, Kirk pensa qu'il avait eut beaucoup de chance que Khan ne cède pas à sa colère. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas tout le poids contre l'Augment.

Une fois dans _l'Enterprise_, des gardes vinrent récupérer Marcus et il fut transporter vers les cellules. Spock vint à la rencontre de son capitaine, soulagé que tout se soit bien passé. Mais sa discussion avec l'autre Spock l'avait laissé soupçonneux à l'égard de Khan. Il lui était impossible de faire confiance à l'Augment pour le moment.

– Comment se portent les moteurs ? Demanda Kirk.

– Les réparations avancent lentement. Répondit le Commander. Il semble y avoir un désalignement du réacteur.

– Attendez, comment ça il y a un problème ? Intervint soudain Scotty. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon bébé ? !

– Pour cela il faudra demander à Mr. Chekov.

La petite équipe partis dans une discussion animée, l'ingénieur s'énervant que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si Kirk avait fait preuve de bon sens dès le départ. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Carole qui voulait savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de son père. L'Augment fut très vite ignoré bien qu'il se tenait toujours aux côtés du Capitaine. Il entendit cependant quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et se retourna vivement. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de réagir que le métal froid du tricorder se colla à sa joue. Il sursauta légèrement et vit McCoy bouger son appareil autours de lui.

– Docteur ?

– Je le savais! Déclara McCoy avec son froncement de sourcil habituel. Tes constantes ont à nouveaux baissés !

L'Augment se contenta de cligner des yeux alors que McCoy s'agitait autours de lui. Il ne s'y ferait jamais... La scène fit rire Kirk qui termina sa discussion avec les autres. Spock repartit sur le pont et Carole alla aider Scotty. Kirk regarda faire Bones encore quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

– Laisse le respirer Bones.

McCoy lui jeta un regard noir avant d'agiter le tricorder sous le nez de Kirk.

– Toi aussi faut que je vérifie que tu n'en a pas encore trop fait !

Le Capitaine recula d'un pas et secoua la tête.

– Non, je t'assure que tout vas bien.

– Jim, viens ici. Gronda McCoy en s'avançant vers son ami.

– J'ai du travail ! S'exclama Kirk qui opta pour un replis stratégique. Occupe toi donc de Khan, il est pâle, tu trouves pas ?

Khan fixa le Capitaine s'enfuir dans le couloir pour échapper au médecin. Kirk venait de se servir de lui comme distraction. Khan songea que le capitaine était légèrement idiot sur les bords... Mais au moins il était marrant et honnête. L'Augment pouvait même s'avouer qu'il l'aimait bien.

– Toi, par contre, n'essaye pas de te défiler aussi sinon tu retournes directement dans ta cellule. Fit McCoy en abaissant enfin son appareil.

Khan reporta son attention sur le docteur et hocha distraitement la tête, pas déphasé plus que ça par la pseudo menace. McCoy fit signe à Khan de le suivre et ils rejoignirent l'infirmerie assez rapidement. Khan en déduisit qu'il allait probablement faire la fin de son séjour ici. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car s'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Marcus, les parois de verres ne risquaient pas d'être un obstacle suffisant entre eux. Bones fit un vague signe vers l'un des lits, encourageant Khan à s'asseoir. L'Augment aurait préféré resté debout mais obéit quand même. Il s'assit le dos bien droit, les mains à plat sur ses genoux. Il fixa le docteur noter quelques mots sur un ordinateur avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu as besoin de manger. Expliqua patiemment McCoy. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles une nouvelle perfusion.

Khan secoua lentement la tête et Bones s'approcha du réplicateur avant d'énumérer :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il y a de la salade, de la viande et des légumes et de la soupe de nouille au poulet.

L'Augment resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il avait perdu l'habitude qu'on lui laisse le choix pendant son année d'emprisonnement sous les ordres de Marcus. Il avait le choix et même si c'était pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un repas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir récupérer sa liberté de choisir.

– Un problème ? Demanda Bones en voyant Khan rester silencieux.

– Non aucun... Répondit l'Augment. De la soupe, se serait bien.

McCoy hocha la tête avant de placer un bol sous le réplicateur. La machine grésilla quelque seconde et McCoy se retrouva avec deux bols de soupes remplis. Mais le réplicateur ne semblait pas vouloir donner de cuillère. La seule chose que McCoy arrivait à récupérer était des baguettes chinoises. Il fronça les sourcils et mit un petit coup sur la machine.

– Stupide machine, donne moi une cuillère pas des baguettes.

Khan eut un petit sourire en coin. Il se leva et s'approcha du docteur McCoy avec une démarche de félin. Il prit le bol qui reposait sur la table et tendit la main vers Bones.

– C'est bon docteur, donnez les.

Bones haussa légèrement un sourcil avant de donner les baguettes à Khan. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et le docteur retint un frisson. L'Augment ne le remarqua pas et retourna s'asseoir. Le bol était chaud entre ses mains et l'odeur lui mit rapidement à l'eau à la bouche. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Khan remarqua à quel point il avait faim. Il inspira profondément pour contrôler le besoin primaire de se jeter sur le bol. Il avait quand même une image à tenir. C'est donc parfaitement calme qu'il attrapa quelques nouilles et les porta à ses lèvres. Khan aspira les nouilles avec un bruit de succion qui n'aurait pas dû faire papillonner des paupières McCoy. Ce dernier se maudit brièvement d'avoir eut pendant une foutue seconde des _« arrières_ » pensées envers le terroriste. Heureusement, Khan ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué ou alors n'en laissait rien paraître...

McCoy se décida plutôt d'attraper son propre bol de soupe. Il tira la chaise de son bureau et s'assit à côté du lit de l'Augment. Le médecin fixa Khan attraper habilement les nouilles de son bol comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à manger avec ces trucs.

– Vous n'y arrivez pas docteur ? Demanda Khan après une autre bouchée.

McCoy haussa les épaules et touilla un peu dans son bol avec ses baguettes.

– Pas du tout. J'en fait toujours tomber la moitié à côté.

La preuve en fut quand McCoy tenta d'attraper ses propres nouilles. Quand il porta les baguettes à sa bouche, les aliments glissèrent et McCoy n'eut plus rien à prendre. Le Docteur se mit à pester et Khan fut prit d'un élan de sympathie pour Bones.

– Vous ne les tenez pas correctement docteur.

– Ah bon ?

Khan hocha la tête et montra sa propre main. De l'autre, il désigna la manière dont il tenait ses baguettes.

– Vous voyez, il ne faut pas les croiser. Expliqua-t-il. C'est une erreur commune mais facile à corriger.

Bones se retrouva à suivre les conseils de l'Augment. Ce dernier corrigeait chacune de ses positions jusqu'à ce que McCoy les tiennent enfin parfaitement. Mais alors qu'il tentait de manger à nouveau, il perdit sa position et tout retomba une nouvelle fois. Khan ria intérieurement au visage dépité du médecin alors qu'il restait impassible

– Je déteste ces trucs démoniaques. Grommela-t-il.

– N'ont-ils pas dit que vous aviez les mains les plus sûres du vaisseau ? Demanda Khan avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Oh la ferme. Rétorqua McCoy en roulant des yeux.

– Serais-je tombé dans une autre dimension et personne ne c'est souciait de me le dire ?

Khan et McCoy se tournèrent vers Jim qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le grand terroriste de Star Fleet apprendre à l'un de ses meilleurs médecins à se servir de baguette chinoise. Bones se redressa et posa son bol sur le bureau.

– Jim, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je venais vous prévenir qu'on risque d'être coincé encore une bonne journée ici le temps que le réacteur soit réparer.

– C'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas l'espace. Grommela Bones en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le sourire de Jim augmenta avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Khan.

– Quand nous serons sur Terre, tu affronteras un tribunal comme prévus pour les crimes que tu as commis. Déclara-t-il solennellement.

L'Augment hocha la tête, ne s'étant pas attendus à autre chose de la part du Capitaine.

– Mais, ajouta Kirk, Je témoignerais à propos du chantage que tu as subis de la part de l'amiral Marcus.

A ce nom, Khan porta instinctivement la main à son poignet. Il fit un effort pour rester impassible, luttant contre la colère qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il était question de l'amiral. Il aurait tellement voulu lui exploser le crâne sur _l'USS Vengeance_.

Khan fixa Kirk dans les yeux et ce dernier soutint son regard.

– Capitaine, mon propre sort n'est pas ma priorité. Déclara-t-il lentement. La seule chose qui m'importe est la sûreté de ma famille.

– Et comme je te l'ai dis plutôt, je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour assurer leur sécurité.

Une fois de plus, l'Augment et le capitaine se fixèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Et Khan sentit à nouveau qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Kirk. Celui-ci aurait eut mille occasion de le trahir en le livrant à Marcus ou en le tuant tout simplement. Mais le Capitaine avait été un homme de parole et personne n'avait jamais cherché à le menacer depuis son arrivé sur le vaisseau. A cette pensée, l'Augment se retint de glisser son regard vers le médecin qui se tenait à côté de son lit.

Bones se tourna d'ailleurs vers son ami.

– Bien, si tu n'as plus rien d'autre d'important à dire à Khan, il est l'heure d'y aller Jim.

– Tu ne serais pas en train de vouloir me mettre dehors là ? Demanda Kirk, légèrement incrédule.

– Il est l'heure pour Khan de pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu. Répondit Bones en croisant les bras. Alors, oui, je te met plus ou moins dehors.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra se taire. Il était bien placé pour savoir qui quiconque se mettait entre McCoy et l'un de ses patients risquait de finir avec une dose massive d'hypo-spay dans l'organisme. Khan, lui, se retint de rire en voyant l'expression de Jim et l'air décidé de McCoy. Tout le côté « médecin » de Bones était vraiment amusant et... Touchant.

– Allez retourne donc travailler avant que le gobelin au sang vert ne te cherche.

– Je reviendrais quand les moteurs seront à nouveau en marche. Conclus Kirk avec un sourire amusé.

Il salua les deux hommes avant de quitter l'infirmerie. McCoy se mit à ranger les bols et Khan retourna s'asseoir, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

– Est-ce que tu t'es fais mal au poignet ? Demanda soudain Bones alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à l'Augment par dessus son épaule.

Khan se raidit une seconde et résista à l'envie de porter la main à son poignet. Il regarda McCoy avec une expression neutre.

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Quand Jim parlait, tu le touchais par moment. Répondit Bones. Si tu as mal dis le, je peux peut-être m'occuper de ça et tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre que cela guérisse tout seul.

Khan eut envie d'en rire. Le guérir... Comme si le Docteur McCoy pouvait faire ça. Comme s'il pouvait ôter la marque que Marcus avait imposé sur sa peau pour lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il était à lui. Qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment libre. Mais Khan ne dit rien de tout cela, se contentant d'afficher son arrogance habituelle.

– Je vais parfaitement bien Docteur.

– Mouais... Répondit Bones, peu convaincus. Tu t'es blessé pendant ton saut dans l'espace ?

L'Augment secoua la tête alors que c'était complètement faux. Ce n'était pas pendant le saut qu'il s'était blessé mais quand il était entré dans le _Vengeance_. Pendant son roulé-boulé avec le capitaine, il avait sentit sa main droite émettre un craquement sinistre. Il n'avait rien dit au Capitaine et son ami car son envie de tuer Marcus était plus forte qu'une douleur somme toute minime pour lui. Il avait donc fait en sorte de forcer le moins possible sur sa main jusqu'au bout. Elle était à nouveau dans un état correct maintenant.

– Khan, je sais bien que tu n'as aucune raison de nous faire confiance Fit soudain Bones, le sortant de ses pensées. Mais je vois bien que tu caches quelque chose. Et je persiste à dire que si tu es blessé, je peux t'aider.

L'Augment serra les poings et regarda Bones avec un sourire où couvait derrière un mélange étrange de colère et de résignation.

– Pouvais-vous effacer l'année dernière ?

Le murmure prit au dépourvus Bones qui perdit ses mots pendant une seconde :

– Khan, tu...

– Vous avez raison docteur. Le coupa soudain Khan. Je devrais me reposer.

– Attend, tu peux pas stopper la conversation comme ça ! S'exclama Bones avec un soupçon d'agacement.

Khan fixa le médecin droit dans les yeux et Bones fut surpris par l'attitude de replis qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de l'Augment. Le plus vieux cherchait clairement à éviter plus d'explication. Ne voulant pas braquer Khan, McCoy soupira doucement avant de hocher légèrement la tête. L'Augment accorda l'ébauche d'un sourire à McCoy avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Ce n'était pas le lit le plus confortable du monde mais Khan n'était pas dû genre à se plaindre de ce qu'il avait. Cette fois-ci, ça ne l'étonna pas plus que ça quand Bones tira le rideau qui entourait le lit, lui laissant de l'intimité. La lumière fut même baissée pour ajouter à son confort. Khan se détendit doucement, forçant son esprit à accepter que pour l'instant _tout allez bien._ Il fixa le plafond un instant avant de fermer les yeux, inspirant lentement.

– Bonne nuit Khan. Fit McCoy en allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Il y eut un silence avant que l'Augment ne murmure une réponse :

– Bonne nuit à vous aussi docteur.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! La suite prochainement ! See you !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi !

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenus sur le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais entre les examens et les fêtes ( et soyons franche, une flemme monumental), j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire. Quoiqu'il en soit je me suis bien éclaté et surtout je me suis trouvée une chanson thème pour ces deux là ! Du coup, je vous conseille d'écouter « Monster » de Imagine Dragons ! Je l'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant ce chapitre. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec une note de ma béta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note de la bêta-kiwi :** Coucou, c'est moi ! J'ai enfin le temps, l'envie et les fils qui se touchent suffisamment pour faire un p'tit mot x) J'ai carrément mis mon grain de sel dans les affaires de Raiu, cette fois, parce que non d'un koala pakistanais, y avait plein de répétitions ! Tu devrais réviser tes synonymes, Raiu !

Bon. Sinon, à part ça. J'ai presque envie de faire un câlin à Khan, parce que voilà, pauvre chou, il avait rien demandé à personne (ok, à la base Khan est quand même un dictateur qui veut génocider toutes les espèces inférieures, et je me retiens de faire une blague de mauvais goût en rapport avec un moustachu aux idées similaires uniquement parce que Raiu est farouchement protectrice avec tous les personnages incarnés par Benedict Cumberbatch), et d'un coup, y a Marcus qui lui ait tombé dessus comme un parpaing sur un écureuil innocent. Voilà. Je comprends l'empathie de Bones, du coup x).

**Ps de l'auteur** : Khan n'est pas Hitler ! Ok, il est instable sur les bords, taré et... *n'a aucun argument valable* Euh... Il est mignon et joué par Bénedict dans ce film, ok ? ! Re-bonne lecture !

* * *

Bones fixa le rideau qui entourait le lit de Khan pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à ses recherches. Il devait vérifier les derniers résultats que donnaient ses tests avec le sang de Khan. Le médecin devait bien se l'avouer, il y avait quelque chose d'absolument fascinant dans le sang de l'Augment. Il était similaire à ceux des êtres humains normaux mais les cellules contenues dedans se multipliaient à une vitesse indiscutablement supérieure. Bones s'étirait sur sa chaise quand il entendit un petit couinement. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant l'origine du son. Au bout de quelques secondes, il aperçut une boule de poils s'agitait sur l'une des tables d'expérience. Les yeux de McCoy s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se levait pou récupérer le tribble qui émit un ronronnement entre les mains du Docteur

McCoy fixa la boule de poil avec étonnement.

– T'étais pas censé être mort, toi ? Chuchota McCoy pour lui-même.

Oui, le tribble était bel et bien mort quand il lui avait injecté le sang de Khan. Et pourtant, la boule de poil était en train de s'agiter entre ses mains. Bones se tourna vers le lit de l'Augment. Nom de Dieu… Est-ce que celui-ci savait que son sang pouvait ramener à la vie ? Du moins, quelqu'un mort très récemment... Est-ce que cela pouvait marcher sur les humains ? Tout en réfléchissant à toute allure, toujours sous le choc de sa découverte, McCoy remit le tribble dans une cage, s'attirant un couinement indigné. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait tellement de questions à poser à Khan. Pour McCoy, il n'y avait aucun doute que le sang de l'Augment pouvait être utilisé pour créer un vaccin ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bones se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure à cette idée. Il n'était probablement pas le premier à avoir pensé à cela.

Khan n'avait jamais connus de vrais docteurs et il était plus que probable qu'il avait été utilisé comme sujet d'expérience. Bones grimaça. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie d'être considéré par Khan de la même manière que ces abrutis qui semblaient totalement ignorer le serment d'Hippocrate (serment d'Hypocrite comme dirait Jim quand il lui plantait un hypo-spray dans le cou). McCoy traitait ses patients comme des êtres humains, lui !

Il soupira lourdement et fouilla un instant dans un de ses tiroirs. Il en tira une flasque de whisky bien caché dont il était sûr que seul Jim connaissait l'existence. Si Spock avait été au courant, il serait venus lui faire la leçon quand à cette détention d'alcool incompatible avec sa fonction de médecin.

McCoy eut un petit sourire alors qu'il débouchait la flasque. Quoiqu'en dise le gobelin, il avait bien droit à un petit verre de temps en temps !

**oOoOoOo**

Khan se réveilla en sursaut au bout de deux heures. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le drap et il mit un instant à retrouver son souffle, fixant le plafond de l'infirmerie et essayant de se calmer. L'Augment se passa une main sur le front, grimaçant intérieurement.

Il avait encore fait un cauchemar.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de souvenirs de son enfance mais de ce qu'il avait vécu l'année passée. Khan se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa sa main sur son poignet gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester se voir rappeler les fois où il n'était guère plus qu'un esclave, une marionnette, une poupée de chair entre les mains de Marcus... L'amiral ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais privé de déverser son venin et alors qu'il le prenait de force, à chaque fois. Des injures, des moqueries méprisantes… Des mots qui tournaient dans son esprit alors qu'il se détachait consciencieusement de lui-même pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'emprise sur lui. Mais ses mots, il n'arrivait jamais à les oublier.

_Une expérience, un objet, une putain._

Oh qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé hurler... Mais il faisait en sorte que le moins de sons possibles ne sortent traîtreusement de ses lèvres. Seule l'idée de garder sa famille en sécurité lui permettait de tout supporter. Parfois, Khan songeait que s'il avait été juste un peu moins fort, il aurait probablement craqué depuis un moment.

Les mains de Khan se crispèrent sur le lit, alors que les paroles rabaissantes de Marcus résonnaient à nouveau dans son esprit.

L'Augment se redressa, le regard assombrit par la haine. Il n'avait que trop repousser sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça davantage, et cette fois ci, le capitaine n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher. Aujourd'hui, il allait se débarrasser de l'objet de ses cauchemars.

Khan se leva discrètement, tirant doucement les rideaux pour analyser la situation. Il aperçut le docteur endormi contre son bureau. L'Augment l'observa un instant pour s'assurer qu'il soit bel et bien assoupi avant de s'avancer dans l'infirmerie. Khan haussa légèrement un sourcil en voyant la flasque de whisky à côté de McCoy. Il n'était pas sûr que les officiers de Star Fleet aient le droit de boire quand ils étaient en poste...

L'Augment hésita à chercher une éventuelle arme pour plus tard. Mais il abandonna rapidement l'idée, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de réveiller le docteur. Tout serait bien plus simple s'il arrivait à sortir d'ici sans avoir à faire face à McCoy. Khan jeta un dernier regard sur le membre de Star Fleet avant de se diriger vers la porte, entièrement focalisé sur sa future vengeance.

Khan allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit un bruit métallique derrière lui. L'Augment se figea, et tourna la tête et vit la flasque de whisky par terre. Le docteur avait tapé dedans en bougeant dans son sommeil. Seulement, le bruit avait réveillé en sursaut le médecin. Bones se redressa à moitié, se passant une main sur le front. Khan, raide comme une planche, se tint contre la porte, espérant que le docteur ne le remarque pas. McCoy grommela une seconde contre sa bouteille et hésita à se recoucher contre son bureau. Il était encore ensommeillé et n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger. Il fixa l'éclat métallique une seconde avant de soupirer. McCoy se pencha pour récupérer sa bouteille, l'attrapant lentement du bout des doigts.

Puis il releva les yeux, et son regard tomba sur Khan.

L'Augment maudit son manque de chance. Le docteur fixa Khan pendant une seconde et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se releva brusquement de sa chaise, l'esprit soudain complètement clair. Khan ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant qu'il avait retenue son souffle.

– Khan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda prudemment Bones.

L'autre homme le fixa droit dans les yeux, tentant d'évaluer la réaction du médecin. C'était vite vu : Bones ne le laisserait pas partir tuer Marcus, et un mensonge lui serait totalement inutile au vu de sa situation actuelle. Il était dans une impasse. L'Augment posa une main sur la porte, fixant McCoy.

– Vous devriez retourner dormir, docteur.

– Dormir ? S'exclama Bones, incrédule. Pourquoi je ferais une chose aussi stupide ?

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que Khan ne dise lentement :

– Pour prétendre que vous ne m'avez pas vu quitter l'infirmerie.

Leonard écarquilla les yeux, tentant de comprendre où Khan voulait en venir. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelque secondes pour réaliser où voulait aller l'Augment. Il aurait dû se douter qu'une chose pareille pouvait arriver. Il fronça les sourcils avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

– Khan, quoi que tu penses, je peux t'assurer que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Cela tira un fin sourire à l'Augment. Mais l'expression ne dégageait aucune chaleur.

– Je veux rectifier l'erreur que j'ai faite en écoutant le Capitaine Kirk sur le _Vengeance._

Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ses cauchemars plus longtemps. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse Marcus en vie. Oh bien sur, il ne comptait pas abandonner son équipage. S'il le devait, il embarquerait sa famille avec lui dans une navette de secours pour fuir _l'Enterprise_.

Cependant, ses plans n'iraient pas bien loin s'il ne pouvait pas quitter l'infirmerie. Khan regarda McCoy qui continuait de froncer les sourcils, et se demanda distraitement s'il était capable d'avoir une autre expression faciale.

– C'est que je disais, tu vas faire quelque chose de stupide. Marmonna Leonard avec un soupir.

Il vit que le brun s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. En combat au corps à corps, il n'avait aucune chance contre l'Augment. Il se rappela soudain du phaser qui se trouvait dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de l'utiliser, n'ayant jamais eut besoin de se défendre avec quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'un hypo-spray. Seulement, pour stopper Khan, se serait loin d'être suffisant.

– Khan...

L'Augment préféra ignorer la note presque suppliante dans la voix du Docteur. Il tourna le dos à McCoy et commença à ouvrir la porte.

– N'essayer pas de me stopper Docteur.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça ! La cerveau de McCoy se déconnecta quand il ouvrit brusquement le tiroir et attrapa le phaser avant de le pointer vers l'Augment. Sa respiration devint rapide, presque paniquée, mais son bras ne trembla pas un seul instant :

– Khan ! Cria-t-il. Arrête-toi immédiatement !

Khan tourna légèrement la tête vers le Docteur et ne fut pas tellement surpris par l'arme pointée vers lui. Il n'avait rien contre McCoy mais il savait qu'une situation pareille finirait par arriver. Elles arrivaient toujours après tout. Quelle autre réaction que la peur pouvait-il engendrer, finalement ? songea-t-il sans joie.

Il ne doutait pas que le phaser soit sous le mode paralysie mais cela ne changeait rien au final, McCoy braquait une arme sur lui.

– Oh Docteur... Ca c'est vraiment stupide. Murmura Khan en fermant brièvement les yeux.

– Khan, ce n'est pas obligé de finir comme ça. Fit le médecin en reculant instinctivement d'un pas.

L'Augment ne répondit rien, et McCoy n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Khan lui fonçait dessus. Un coup parti du phaser, mais manqua totalement sa cible. Ne voulant pas prendre le moindre risque, Khan décida de se débarrasser de l'arme en premier. Il passa derrière le médecin et lui tordit le poignet dans le dos avant de lui arracher son phaser. McCoy poussa un cri douleur, et Khan le repoussa violemment dans l'idée de l'assommer contre un mur. Le coup de Khan expédia McCoy contre la porte de l'infirmerie mais le docteur réussit à rester conscient par pure chance, son dos ayant heurté a paroi en premier, protégeant sa tête. Le médecin serra les dents quand il se redressa. L'Augment ne semblait pas se battre pour le tuer mais ses coups n'en restaient pas moins très douloureux. Il essayait sûrement de le mettre hors d'état de prévenir quiconque s'il arrivait à sortir… Mais McCoy n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

Khan attrapa le phaser et le passa à sa ceinture. Cela pouvait être utile pour plus tard. Il s'approcha du médecin, les poings serrés. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire du mal à cet homme mais s'il se dressait contre lui alors il serait dans l'obligation de l'éliminer.

– Docteur écartez vous. Siffla Khan avec un regard sombre.

McCoy se tint un peu mieux, adoptant un posture défensive même s'il était intérieurement terrifié. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'Augment partir.

– Non. Répondit McCoy en serrant les dents.

– Docteur, je ne me répéterais qu'une fois. Menaça Khan.

Il se pencha un peu vers McCoy qui retint un frisson de frayeur.

– Écartez vous. Fit Khan en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

– Je préfère crever devant cette porte que de te laissez aller faire une connerie ! S'exclama McCoy en foudroyant l'Augment du regard.

Les poings de Khan se serrèrent à nouveau et pendant un instant, Bones se dit qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre de se tenir entre l'Augment et la personne qu'il haïssait le plus ? Jim lui déteignait dessus... S'il s'en sortait, il allait tuer son fichu capitaine.

– Je vous aurez prévenu. Fit finalement Khan d'une voix atone.

Bones n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouva avec deux mains autour de la gorge. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Bones était « _Oh bordel je vais mourir !_ », la deuxième était que Khan avait les mains brûlantes. Le regard de l'Augment était indéchiffrable et la pression autours de la gorge de Bones s'accentua. La tête du médecin tapa contre la porte et sa bouche s'ouvrit, tentant de respirer par tous les moyens. Il tendit les mains devant lui, tentant de repousser l'Augment.

– Khan... Arr... Stop...

La pression s'accentua un peu plus.

Bones sentit ses jambes flageoler et vit des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, tandis qu'un bruit de cascade résonnait dans ses oreilles. Le docteur émit un râle douloureux, au bord de l'inconscience. Il attrapa d'une main tremblante le poignet gauche de Khan, essayant de le faire lâcher. Le tissu remonta un peu et, à travers sa vision brouillée, McCoy aperçut vaguement ce qui semblait être un tatouage, puis, au bord de l'évanouissement, il ferma les yeux et….

La pression autour de sa gorge se relâcha, puis disparu complètement.

La présence de Khan s'éloigna un peu, l'Augment le lâchant comme s'il s'était brûlé, et les jambes de Bones le lâchèrent complètement. Son dos glissa contre la porte et sa tête roula sur le côté. Il se remit à respirer rapidement, toussant et hoquetant, chaque inspiration lui brûlant les poumons. Il se massa une seconde la gorge, pouvant encore sentir la douleur infligée par les doigts de Khan. C'était vraiment pas passé loin…

McCoy releva lentement la tête vers l'Augment qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Le visage de Khan était vide de toutes expressions et Bones se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis. Il l'avait lâché quand il avait touché son poignet… Mais il ignorait que c'était ce contact qui avait fait à Khan l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure.

– Vous êtes un idiot Docteur. Finit par dire Khan du bout des lèvres.

Et lui était peut-être encore plus idiot pour avoir laissé un élan de culpabilité l'empêcher de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il y avait encore moins de deux jours, il aurait tué le médecin sans aucune hésitation. Mais là, il n'avait pas pu.

– Ouais... Toussa McCoy. C'est une vérité bien établie désormais.

Bones se remit lentement debout, s'appuyant contre la porte pour se relever. Il regarda l'Augment et estima qu'il pouvait s'éloigner de la porte sans risque. Tout en surveillant Khan du coin de l'œil, il attrapa un petit miroir qui traînait sur l'un des chariots pour regarder son cou.

« _Oh j'ai intérêt à cacher ça _». Pensa-t-il avec une grimace.

Les doigts de Khan avaient laissé une trace rouge tout autours de sa gorge. Si quiconque le voyait, Khan risquait plus une condamnation à mort qu'une simple recongélation. Bones étant en effet convaincus qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'Augment reste tranquillement dehors après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais au fond de lui, il préférait savoir Khan à nouveau endormi quelque part plutôt que mort.

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'infirmerie et McCoy hésita entre ordonner à l'Augment de retourner se coucher ou de tenter de parler avec lui. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à l'obéissance apparente de Khan mais cela offrirait sûrement une porte de sortie plus que bienvenus pour échapper à la situation actuelle. Il entendit cependant le couinement du tribble que toute leur agitation avait du réveillé. Khan n'accorda pas un regard à la cage alors que McCoy s'en rapprochait. Il caressa brièvement le tribble avant de tourner la tête vers l'Augment, ramené malgré lui au petit miracle auquel il avait assisté un peu plus tôt.

– Est-ce que tu sais que ton sang peut ramener les tribbles morts à la vie ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix qui se voulait légère.

L'Augment regarda McCoy avant de croiser les bras, s'appuyant contre l'un des murs de l'infirmerie. Il resta impassible alors qu'il était pour le moins surpris. Il connaissait les propriétés régénératrices de son sang mais ne pensait pas qu'elles pouvaient aller aussi loin. Son regard s'assombrit alors que son esprit tournait autours de cette idée.

Si quelqu'un apprenait cette information, il allait être transformé en usine à sérum toute sa vie.

– Tu es le sauveur de cette petite bestiole. Ajouta le médecin sans se douter du raisonnement de l'Augment.

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que Khan ne demande froidement :

– Vous en voulez plus, n'est-ce pas ?

– De quoi ? Fit McCoy en se retournant complètement.

– De mon sang. Ajouta presque méchamment Khan.

Le docteur McCoy était un homme bien. La preuve en était qu'il avait tout tenté pour l'empêcher de sortir de l'infirmerie. Mais justement, c'était un homme bien. Et la possibilité de pouvoir sauver des milliers, voir même des millions de gens devait le tenter. Khan eut un petit sourire mental. Si c'était le docteur qui lui demandait, Khan avait presque envie d'accéder à sa demande.

Presque.

L'Augment n'attendait pas grand chose de la réponse de Bones, aussi fût-il surprit quand ce dernier déclara fermement :

– Non.

Khan fixa McCoy, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Le docteur s'approcha lentement de lui tout en poursuivant :

– Crée un sérum utile à la confection d'un vaccin contre des maladies encore mortelles à ce jour à partir de ton ADN pourrait être utile à bien des gens c'est sur. Mais bon sang, ça se voit sur ton visage que la dernière chose que tu souhaite et qu'on te plante encore une aiguille dans le bras.

McCoy inspira une seconde, profitant que Khan soit pour une fois sans voix, avant d'ajouter :

– Je n'ai pas décidé d'être médecin pour forcer la main à quelqu'un.

– Même si c'est pour le bien du plus grand nombre ?

– Je ne suis pas ce maudit gobelin à sang vert Fit McCoy avec un rictus. La logique et les règles peuvent aller se faire foutre par moment.

Cette réponse tira un fin sourire amusé à Khan qui répondit :

– Je ne pense pas que le Commander Spock apprécie beaucoup cette remarque.

– Bah, je ne me gène pas pour lui dire en général. Fit McCoy avec un geste de main signifiant qu'il s'en moquait totalement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un sourire et Bones fut bien content que la tension entre eux semble avoir disparue. McCoy se mordit une seconde la lèvre avant de décider de pousser un peu plus loin sa chance. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'idiot qui lui servait d'ami lui déteignait vraiment dessus. Dès que ça serait fini, il allait lui crier dessus pour son influence néfaste !

– Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Khan inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'accord et Bones se lança :

– Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Marcus ? Il t'a menacé en retenant ton équipage en otage mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus…

Khan resta immobile, ne souhaitant pas répondre, mais il esquissa un minuscule geste, probablement machinal, comme s'il voulait agripper son poignet mais se retenait. Bones, en revanche, le vit. Il fixa l'expression impassible de l'Augment un instant, essayant vainement de le déchiffrer. Il finit par soupirer doucement :

– C'est en rapport avec ton tatouage.

L'Augment cligna des yeux avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, le regard glacial. McCoy retint un mouvement de recul mais resta sur ses positions. Il se faisait l'impression d'être une souris masochiste devant un très gros et très dangereux chat qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas pour la dévorer.

– Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda Khan en décroisant les bras.

– J'ai vaguement vu des lettres tout à l'heure. Répondit McCoy. Mais j'étais plus occupé à tenter de respirer.

La tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat, ne laissant qu'un silence entre les deux hommes. Khan posa la main sur son poignet gauche, hésitant à le montrer ou non. Son tatouage était une preuve de faiblesse qu'il avait tenté de s'ôter par tous les moyens. Les premiers jours, il l'avait tellement gratté avec ces ongles que Marcus l'en avait puni pour avoir essayé de se l'arracher. Mais McCoy ne pensait pas moins de bien de ses patients même en connaissant leurs faiblesses… Khan soupira doucement avant de se tourner vers le docteur.

– Ne le dite à personne. Prévit Khan avec une once de menace dans la voix.

Bones hocha la tête et se rapprocha de l'Augment. Ce dernier hésita encore une seconde avant de lever lentement le bras et baisser sa manche. Il tourna ensuite son poignet vers le docteur et celui-ci put enfin lire l'inscription qui s'y trouvait.

«_ Propriété A.M_ »

McCoy sentit son souffle se bloquer.

Pas étonnant que Khan veuille autant tuer Marcus. Plus il en apprenait sur l'Amiral, plus il avait envie de lui refaire le portrait. Passé la surprise initiale, il regarda avec plus d'attention le tatouage. Les pigments noirs étaient assez vifs mais le tour était un peu rouge, la peau semblant irritée, presque gonflée. Bones fronça les sourcils. Les tatouages étaient désormais faits au laser en général. Il était rare d'en voir fait « manuellement » comme à l'époque originelle de Khan ou alors c'était fait dans des sociétés encore primitives. Or, ce tatouage n'avait pas été fait de manière indolore et sûrement pas au laser.

L'idée avait été de faire mal, d'être cruel, et McCoy ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié de Khan. Il essaya de chasser ce sentiment rapidement, se doutant que c'était bien la dernière chose que l'Augment avait envie de voir chez le médecin. Khan, lui, semblait s'être transformé en statue dès l'instant où il avait abaissé sa manche. Il scrutait les expressions de McCoy à la recherche de la moindre indication sur ce qu'il pensait.

– Je... Commença McCoy avant de stopper, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Khan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, invitant le docteur à continuer. McCoy continua de fixer le tatouage avant de déclarer doucement.

– Je pourrais te l'enlever.

– Je sais mais pas pour l'instant. Répondit tranquillement l'Augment avant de rabaisser sa manche.

Bones releva la tête pour regarder Khan en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

– Effacer ce tatouage alors que Marcus est toujours en vie est inutile. Expliqua Khan avec pragmatisme. Je ne l'enlèverais que quand l'amiral sera à mes pieds, noyé dans son propre sang.

McCoy frissonna en voyant l'étincelle meurtrière qui s'était allumé dans le regard de l'Augment.

– Charmant... Marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras, fermant une seconde les yeux.

Il sursauta en sentant soudain le bout des doigts de Khan effleurer sa gorge. McCoy releva vivement la tête vers Khan, le fixant dans les yeux. Il faillit reculer mais se rendit compte que l'Augment ne tentait pas de l'étrangler contrairement à la dernière fois. Le geste était léger, doux même, comme si Khan avait peur de briser quelque chose.

– Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ses traces docteur ? Demanda Khan en plissant un peu les yeux.

Sa voix grave et sa proximité envoya une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale de McCoy. Ils se tenaient vraiment tous près l'un de l'autre, et Khan avait vraiment les mains chaudes. Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à fonctionner à nouveau.

– A part un peu de crème, non...

Khan continua de regarder les marques rouges avec une pointe de culpabilité. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, c'était stupide. Ses cauchemars lui embrouillaient vraiment trop l'esprit, lui faisant commettre des erreurs qu'il ne se permettrait pas d'ordinaire.

– Khan... Souffla McCoy, attirant l'attention de l'Augment.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Khan remarqua à quel point il avait envahi l'espace personnel du médecin. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Lui qui pourtant placé les scientifique et les médecins juste en dessous de Marcus dans la liste des personnes qu'il haïssait le plus… La présence de McCoy ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, non. Elle lui était agréable.

– Khan. Répéta plus fermement le médecin.

– Oui ?

Le médecin hésita une seconde avant de murmurer :

– Accorde une faveur à ton nouveau médecin : ne fais rien de stupide.

L'Augment se demanda vaguement quand il avait décidé de permettre à McCoy de devenir son médecin. Il fixa McCoy dans les yeux, étrangement attiré. Bones sentit plus qu'il ne vit Khan se rapprocher lentement de lui. Le médecin aurait bien protesté s'il n'était pas si hypnotisé par l'aura de l'Augment. Il devait bien se l'avouer, Khan possédait un charisme incroyable. Et Bones avait l'impression que son cerveau nageait dans un espère de nuage de coton, là. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Khan se tenait devant lui, la main doucement posée sur son cou, le regardant avec une étrange douceur, et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien…

Bones ne sut pas vraiment si ce fut lui qui combla l'écart entre leur deux visages ou Khan. Tout ce qu'il sut c'est qu'il était soudain en train d'embrasser l'ennemi numéro un de Star Fleet dans son infirmerie. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de l'Augment et un bras de ce dernier passa autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui.

Au fond de lui, McCoy pouvait entendre une petite voix lui dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Qu'il avait des milliers de raisons pour se défier de Khan et qu'il devrait arrêter de l'embrasser dès maintenant. Mais tout se raisonnement ne tint pas bien longtemps quand la langue de Khan traça le contour de ses lèvres.

– Hey Bones ! Les moteurs sont... Oh mon dieu !

La voix de Jim brisa la bulle qui s'était formé entre McCoy et Khan. Bones devint livide alors qu'il fixait son meilleur ami se tenir dans l'entrée, les yeux complètement écarquillé. Et la seule pensée qui parvint à l'esprit du médecin fut :

« _Oh bordel de merde __!_ ».

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt ! See you !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Ca n'a pas bougé !

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue sur le nouveau chapitre, lecteur de mon cœur et à grand merci à ceux m'ayant laissez des reviews ( j'ai eu un problème de messagerie et j'ai pas pus vous répondre en mp mais désormais, c'est réglé) ! Hum... Promis, je ne ferais plus d'exclamation guimauvesque. En petite info, je vous préviens que cette fic aura en faite cinq chapitres et non quatre car je me suis rendue compte que je voulais ajouter deux trois -truc et développé un peu plus la relation entre McCoy et Khan. Mais, et je vous vois venir, j'avais promis un lemon ( relation sexuel explicite entre homme pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas) au dernier chapitre de Scalpel. Alors, comme je suis une femme de parole ( ou une obsédée, c'est au choix) vous allez avoir votre comptant de choses perverse dans ce chapitre ! Et vous aurez aussi un lemon au chapitre 5 ! Avouez que je vous gâte, non ? D'ailleurs, j'ai dû monter cette fic au rating M à cause de tout cela. Sur ceux, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note de la bêta :** Mwahaha, Jim protecteur, Spock adorablement patient avec les humains illogiques, et Khan bgawgagnuuhhjhd (oui ceci est un mot, je vous jure, essayez de prononcer un grognement d'extase en bavant et vous verrez…) ! Bref, mwahahaha, je me suis bien éclatée avec ce chapitre, non seulement Spock démontre son intelligence supérieure (vous ai-je dis que j'étais fan de Spock, et de Zachary Quinto en général ? Ses sourcils, son torse musclé, ses longues jambes, ses fesses et… Hum, c'étaot quoi la question déjà ? Ah oui) mais aussi parce que je me suis bien rincée l'œil, malgré les fautes HORRIBLES que j'ai du corriger. Je comprends pourquoi Raiu essaie d'être loiiiin de moi quand je la corrige, je passe mon temps à pester x) Enfin _bref_. Amusez-vous bien et savourez sans retenue, c'est un bon cru celui-là ! xD

* * *

– Jim attend ! Cria McCoy en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Dès que le Capitaine avait vu les deux hommes ensembles, il s'était promptement excusé avant de s'en aller rapidement. Et d'ailleurs, ils marchaient toujours, essayant d'enregistrer l'information assez perturbante qu'il venait d'encaisser. Il était plus surpris que choqué, ne se doutant pas du tout que Bones pouvait tendre vers ce bord là. Jusqu'à présent, son ami n'avait manifesté de l'attirance que pour la gente féminine. Mais Jim devait bien s'avouer que Khan dégageait une sorte de « magnétisme » très perturbant.

Oh, c'était stupide, songea-t-il avec exaspération. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas simplement rentrée dans l'infirmerie. Après tout, il n'avait surpris qu'un baiser, pas une partie de jambe en l'air ! Jim soupira intérieurement alors qu'il continuait de s'éloigner. Franchement, il avait réagit comme un gamin pour le coup. Mais McCoy n'était pas décidé à laisser les choses ainsi et continuait de lui courir après.

– Jim, tu vas t'arrêter bon sang ? !

Cette fois-ci, le jeune Capitaine consentit à se stopper. McCoy le rattrapa en quelques foulées avant de se tenir devant lui les bras croisés.

– Il faut qu'on parle, d'accord ? Fit le médecin avec un calme étonnant.

Calme qu'il ne possédait pas au départ… Mais heureusement, il avait eut le temps de se remettre pendant sa course dans _l'Entreprise_. Car sur le coup, il avait totalement paniqué. Il avait de la chance que se soit Jim qui soit entré ! Paradoxalement, il trouvait ça moins embarrassant d'avoir été surpris par le plus jeune que par quelqu'un d'autre. Mon dieu, si ça avait été l'autre gobelin au sang vert, il aurait eut droit à une leçon de morale... Quoiqu'il en soit, dés qu'il avait vu Kirk partir, il s'était détaché de Khan, avec regret, en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Khan avait hoché la tête et McCoy était sûr que cet enfoiré avait eut un petit sourire amusé. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir entreprendre une conversation gênante !

Kirk soupira discrètement avant de se tenir un peu mieux devant le médecin. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua les traces de doigts rouges autours de la gorge de Bones. Ce dernier n'avait pas eut le temps de les camoufler, les ayant totalement oublié sur le moment.

Jim fronça les sourcils et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Le visage du Capitaine se ferma alors qu'il disait d'une voix sourde :

– C'est Khan qui t'as fait ça ?

McCoy écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se maudire pour avoir oublié un truc pareil. Il passa sa main sur sa gorge un instant avant de regarder Kirk.

– Jim, laisse-moi t'expliquer. C'est...

Mais Kirk ne le laissa pas finir, commençant à marcher en sens inverse, direction l'infirmerie, et les poings serrés. McCoy se stoppa, surpris, avant de demander avec inquiétude tout en lui emboîtant le pas :

– Mais où tu vas ?

Kirk tourna la tête vers lui tout en continuant de marcher, furieux :

– Montrer à ce bâtard ce qu'il en coûte d'étrangler MON ami dans MON vaisseau. On lui laisse une chance en ne n'explosant pas sur Quo'nos et c'est comme ça qu'il nous remercie ? ! Je vais le tuer !

McCoy blanchit et accéléra avant de lui saisir le poignet. Kirk s'arrêta mais la colère était désormais clairement visible dans son regard.

– Jim, quoique tu puisses croire, la situation est plus complexe que tu ne le penses !

– Plus complexe ? Répéta Kirk, incrédule. Il a essayé de t'étrangler !

McCoy serra nerveusement le bras du capitaine, tentant de le dissuader d'aller se battre avec Khan.

– Jim...

– Je... Le coupa le plus jeune avant de se mordre un instant la lèvre inférieure.

McCoy ne dit rien, invitant Kirk à prendre son temps. Jim finit par inspirer longuement avant de déclarer rapidement :

– Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à t'enterrer aussi.

Touché, le médecin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kirk dans un geste apaisant. Il avait bien vu que la mort du Capitaine Pike avait grandement affecté Jim. Sinon, il n'aurait pas foncé la tête première pour Qon'os pour tuer Khan et il n'aurait pas non plus viré Scotty. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de Jim, fermant brièvement les yeux.

– Je ne suis pas en sucre. Fit-il avec un léger sourire. Et c'était juste un accident.

– Depuis quand se faire étrangler tiens de l'accident ? Demanda Kirk, sceptique. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé à l'aide ?

McCoy se retient de lever les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

– J'ai fait un truc stupide. Pour ma défense j'essayais de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de tout aussi stupide.

– Et quel genre de chose stupide ? J'aimerais mieux être prévenu si ça menace la vie de l'équipage. Fit Kirk en fronçant un peu les sourcils, soudain méfiant.

Le médecin fixa Jim, ne sachant pas s'il devait dévoiler ce qu'il avait apprit un peu plus tôt. McCoy fit rapidement le tour de ses options avant de se décider. Déjà qu'il allait devoir expliquer pourquoi il avait embrassé Khan, il n'allait pas en plus en divulguer les quelques secrets de l'Augment… Donc non, il ne révélerait pas cette partie de l'histoire à son ami.

– C'est compliqué. Finit-il par dire. Mais Khan n'est pas une menace pour _l'Enterprise_.

_« Tant qu'il n'est pas en présence de Marcus du moins..._ » Songea le docteur en croisant les bras. Jim voulu insister mais il voyait bien dans le regard de son ami qu'il ne dirait rien à moins d'y être contraint et forcé. Le jeune Capitaine se promit d'aller faire une mise au point avec l'Augment avant qu'il ne retourne sur Terre. Il était hors de question que Khan croit qu'il pouvait tout se permettre sur son vaisseau.

– On passe par ma chambre ? Demanda soudain Bones avant de montrer ses traces au cou. J'ai besoin de cacher ça.

Jim hocha la tête et les deux hommes firent un détour par le couloir des chambres. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde, et le peu de personnes à passer par là était bien trop occupé pour remarquer le cou de Bones. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre du médecin que Kirk demanda avec un mince sourire narquois :

– Et sinon... Tu m'expliques le truc que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?

Bones grommela une seconde dans sa barbe inexistante avant d'extirper un tee-shirt à col roulé à enfiler sous son tee-shirt bleu. Une écharpe aurait été plus pratique mais c'était formellement interdit pour le personnel médical d'avoir un objet pouvant gêner leur geste. Il enfila son nouveau haut avant de répondre :

– T'as très bien vu ce que c'était.

– Oui j'aimerais bien en avoir la confirmation. Ajouta Jim dont le sourire s'accentua.

– Ok, on était en train de s'embrasser. Grommela Bones. T'as d'autres questions stupides à me poser ?

Il passa à côté de Jim pour quitter la chambre et celui-ci lui emboîta le pas en riant. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver Khan, sachant que laisser l'Augment seul un peu trop longtemps n'était pas une bonne idée. Kirk retrouva ensuite une expression un peu plus sérieuse.

– Bones, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée.

McCoy hocha gravement la tête avant de soupirer doucement. Dès qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie pour courir après Jim, il avait soudain été saisit par un horrible sentiment de recul qui lui avait rejoué la scène depuis le début. Et McCoy n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de se trouver incroyablement masochiste.

Honnêtement, qui embrasserait la personne qui avait tenté de vous tuer quelques minutes avant ?

C'était définitif, Kirk lui avait déteint dessus à un point presque de non-retour. Un jour, McCoy lui ferait payer ça... Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres problèmes à régler bien plus important.

– Je ne pense pas que ça ira plus loin. Finit-il par dire. A mon avis la situation nous a juste tourné la tête à tous les deux.

– Tu es sur ? Demanda Jim en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

McCoy faillit répondre « _absolument pas _» mais se retint à la dernière seconde et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'expliquer à Jim que quand Khan l'avait embrassé, il avait fugacement sentit un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis Jocelyn. Bon sang, Bones avait même eut l'impression de redevenir un adolescent maladroit expérimentant son premier baiser ! Mais il devait bien admettre que Khan avait un effet particulier sur lui.

Bones devait se l'avouer, il était attiré par l'Augment.

Bordel de merde.

Le docteur réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment quand Kirk se mit à bouger sa main devant ses yeux.

– Bones, ça va ?

– Oui. Mentit le docteur avant de se remettre à marcher.

Kirk plissa les yeux, fixant le dos de son ami, pas totalement convaincu. Une chose est sure, McCoy lui cachait des choses par rapport à lui et Khan. Le jeune capitaine rattrapa son ami, se promettant de suivre cette histoire discrètement. Ou _pas_ discrètement, d'ailleurs.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans une atmosphère plus légère, Kirk racontant sa journée sur le pont. Il était en train de parler joyeusement du moment où Chekov était tombé de son siège en voulant se lever quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux hommes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Devant eux, Khan et Spock étaient en train de jouer aux échecs sur le bureau de McCoy. Leurs visages ne trahissaient aucune expression et Spock leva à peine les yeux vers eux quand il bougea son cavalier sur le plateau. Kirk s'avança dans la pièce, partagé entre la surprise et le sourire qui menaçait de lui faire perdre toute crédibilité. Non, il n'allait pas sourire comme un débile devant son premier officier et un terroriste juste parce qu'il trouvait la scène incroyablement amusante.

– Docteur McCoy. Fit soudain Spock alors qu'il prenait l'un des fous de l'Augment. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous rappelez que la présence de Khan dans l'infirmerie au lieu d'une cellule est conditionné par une surveillance _constante._

Le vulcain avait légèrement appuyé sur le dernier mot, sous-entendant très bien un « _alors pourquoi je l'ai trouvé tout seul, hum _? ». McCoy leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

– J'avais une discussion importante avec le capitaine et elle devait être privée.

– C'est ce que je vous avez dit Commander Spock. Fit Khan d'une voix neutre avant de bouger sa tour.

Il avait beau ne pas le montrer, les échecs en trois dimensions étaient plus complexes que ceux de son époque. Mais l'Augment avait vite compris le principe, bien qu'il ait eut un peu de mal au départ. Il fallait dire que ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu'ils jouaient…

Peu après que les deux autres soient parties, Spock était passé, à la recherche de son Capitaine pour leur partie d'échec hebdomadaire apparemment. Et il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier que Khan soit tout seul, bien qu'il ne fasse absolument rien. Après quelques brèves questions, Spock avait décidé qu'il était plus logique d'attendre Kirk ici. Comment en étaient-ils venus à jouer aux échecs, cela restait un mystère pour Khan.

En tout cas, il devait admettre que Spock était un excellent adversaire. Calculateur, posé, réfléchi. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'ai pas à l'affronter autrement qu'avec quelques pions noirs et blancs.

– Cela n'excuse pas l'absence de surveillance. Rétorqua le Vulcain en regardant enfin le médecin et son capitaine.

Bones leva les yeux au ciel avant de marmonner « _ emmerdeur aux oreilles pointues_ » et d'attraper l'une de ses tablettes. Kirk se permit de sourire avant de s'approcher de l'échiquier. Le jeu n'était pas encore assez avancé pour déterminer le gagnant mais le blond se doutait que ce ne serait pas une partie facile. Il pariait sur Spock, cela dit.

– Je vais donc devoir attendre mon tour. Fit semblant de se lamenter le plus jeune.

Spock jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder Khan. D'un côté, il n'aimait pas abandonner une partie en cours mais de l'autre, il avait vraiment envie de jouer avec Jim. Khan sembla sentir son hésitation et décida pour une fois d'être magnanime même s'il n'aimait pas le Vulcain plus que ça. Oh il pourrait peut-être s'entendre avec Spock un jour mais pour cela, il faudrait que celui-ci cesse de le regarder comme s'il allait faire exploser l_'Enterprise_ à tout moment. Comme s'il allait faire ça alors que sa famille était à bord ! Ainsi que McCoy d'ailleurs...

Khan se gifla mentalement pour chasser cette idée avant de reculer un peu dans son siège.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir alors que des obligations vous appellent ailleurs, Commander Spock. Déclara-t-il avec une ébauche de sourire. Nous pourrons continuer cela plus tard si vous le voulez.

Le Vulcain le fixa un instant, cherchant le piège avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Il se leva et rangea les pièces pendant que Khan se tenait immobile sur sa chaise. Jim vit là une bonne occasion de faire savoir à Khan qui était dans le coin, et s'approcha pour aider Spock à ranger les pièces : puis il fit semblant de taper dans l'un des pions pour qu'il roule juste devant Khan, et lorsque Kirk se pencha en travers du bureau pour attraper le pion, il souffla d'un ton menaçant :

– Si jamais tu fais à nouveau du mal à Bones, je te tuerais de mes propres mains. _Lentement_.

L'Augment regarda Kirk dans les yeux et hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour montrer que le message était bien passé. Le capitaine sourit innocemment avant de se reculer et de tendre la pièce vers Spock pour qu'il la range dans le plateau. Ce dernier avait à peine entendu le nom de « Bones », Kirk ayant murmuré beaucoup trop bas même pour ses oreilles Vulcaines. Le Commander ne fit aucune remarque mais jeta un nouveau coup d'œil méfiant envers l'Augment.

– On va y aller maintenant. Fit Kirk en commençant à tourner les talons.

– Une minute Jim, tu sais que l'un de tes vaccins n'est pas à jour ? Fit soudain McCoy en levant le nez de sa tablette.

Le jeune capitaine cligna plusieurs des yeux avant de reculer prudemment d'un pas, fixant Bones pour éviter tout lancer d'hypospray (oui, ça lui était déjà arrivé). Khan le regarda faire avec un sourcil légèrement haussé, ne sachant pas que Kirk avait une sainte horreur des aiguilles. Bones attrapa l'un de ses hypos et commença à s'approcher de son capitaine.

– Ca peut pas attendre ? Demanda Kirk en continuant de reculer.

– Tu m'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois en prétextant une urgence.

– Je suis sur que ça peut encore attendre un peu. Répliqua le plus jeune avec un sourire forcé.

Tout en continuant de reculer, son dos finit par heurter le torse de Spock qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Jim tourna la tête pour s'excuser mais McCoy le coupa.

– Commander Spock pourriez vous empêcher le capitaine de fuir comme une poule mouillé devant un vaccin qui lui est nécessaire ?

– Je ne suis pas une poule mouillé ! S'exclama, Kirk, outré.

Il tenta de contourner le Vulcain mais ce dernier lui saisit gentiment mais fermement le bras, le maintenant en place. Kirk le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

– Spock ?

– Je suis désolé Capitaine mais il s'avère que le docteur McCoy à raison. Répondit calmement Spock sans une once d'émotion sur le visage.

Kirk lui jeta un regard tout bonnement trahi et Bones s'approcha avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air -d'après Jim du moins- purement machiavélique.

– Laisse tomber Jim, tu ne pourras pas y échapper cette fois.

Le Capitaine fit une grimace des plus comiques et releva avec réticence sa manche doré. Il déplia ensuite le bras pour que McCoy puisse le couper. Mais dès que celui-ci approchait l'aiguille, le plus jeune s'agitait, repliant son bras et empêchant le docteur de faire son travail.

– Jim, arrête de faire le môme et tiens toi tranquille !

– Mais tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça. Rétorqua Kirk en continuant de bouger.

Il fut soudain maintenu en place plus fermement quand Spock posa sa deuxième main sur son épaule avec une poigne de fer. En fait, un peu plus de pression et deux millimètres de plus vers le cou et c'était carrément une prise Vulcaine, là. Kirk tenta de s'échapper à nouveau mais le Vulcain le clouait quasiment sur place. Parfois, Jim oubliait que Spock était bien plus fort que lui physiquement.

– Spock, tu n'es qu'un infâme traître. Finit par grommeler Kirk en fronçant le nez d'un air immature.

– Si ça peut vous faire plaisir Capitaine.

McCoy ricana et parvint enfin à planter l'aiguille dans le bras de Jim. Celui-ci ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant avant d'émettre un petit sifflement de douleur qui ressemblait plus à un couinement de chiot aux oreilles du docteur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les autres hommes entendirent enfin un rire discret mais difficilement contenu derrière eux.

Bones relâcha le bras de Jim, qui le ramena vers lui d'un air protecteur comme s'il avait peur qu'une seconde aiguille surgisse de nulle part, pour se tourner vers Khan. L'Augment n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise mais il était légèrement penché en avant, une main devant la bouche pour tenter de cacher son rire, et son regard brillait d'amusement. Quand il vit qu'il était prit sur le fait, Khan tenta vainement de prendre un air sérieux mais il lui fallut bien une bonne minute pour cesser de sourire. La scène était juste tellement improbable qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

Et vraiment, ça faisait un bien fou.

Kirk lança un regard maussade à l'Augment avant de rabaisser sa manche.

– Arrête de te foutre de moi.

– Oh, je suis vraiment désolé Capitaine. Répondit Khan avec un sourire innocent.

Mais le plus jeune n'était pas dupe, ayant très bien comprit que l'Augment s'amusait comme un petit fou à ses dépends. Il se tourna vers McCoy en croisant les bras.

– Je veux une sucette. Déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Bones afficha un visage blasé avant de soupirer, et Khan se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Visiblement oui, parce qu'il vit avec ébahissement McCoy se diriger vers l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en extirper un paquet de sucettes.

– T'es vraiment un gosse en fait. Répondit McCoy avant de tendre les sucreries à Jim.

– Justement, j'aurais tord de me priver. Fit Kirk avec un petit sourire.

Spock ne dit rien mais ne pouvait qu'approuver le docteur. Son Capitaine pouvait se comportait de façon si illogique que, parfois, il ne tentait même plus de le comprendre et se contentait de suivre Kirk. Ce dernier attrapa une sucette à la pomme, il avait remarqué que Spock s'éloignait de lui comme s'il avait la peste dès qu'il en prenait une au chocolat, donc il n'y touchait plus, avant de saluer Bones et Khan.

– On devrait arriver sur Terre dans quelques heures.

McCoy hocha la tête et regarda ses amis quitter l'infirmerie. Il retourna ensuite à son bureau pour ranger les sucettes mais capta le regard interrogateur de l'Augment. Bones eut un soupir blasé avant de répondre tranquillement :

– Une blague stupide qu'on m'a faite en début d'année.

– Une blague dont le Capitaine à l'air de bien profiter. Répondit Khan avec un léger sourire.

Bones sourit à son tour avant de s'expliquer

– C'est justement à cause de lui. Tous les membres de l'équipage ont dû se faire vacciner mais Jim refusait de se laisser faire, un peu comme tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai réussis à le coincer, il a pleurniché que les médecins donnaient toujours une sucette après une piqûre. Uhura lui a répondu que ce n'était que pour les enfants mais il n'a pas voulu en démordre.

Le docteur fixa le paquet et son sourire s'accentua.

– Je ne sais pas lequel de ces idiots a eut cette idée mais quand je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie le lendemain, il y a avait un paquet de sucettes qui trônait bien en évidence sur l'un des lits.

McCoy s'apprêtait à ranger les sucettes quand la voix de Khan le stoppa :

– Pourquoi donnerait-ont des bonbons aux enfants après qu'ils aient été vaccinés ?

Le docteur releva la tête pour regarder l'Augment. Celui-ci avait la tête légèrement incliné sur le côté, l'air sincèrement confus et curieux. McCoy mit une seconde à comprendre la raison de cet étonnement… Puis il se traita mentalement d'idiot, avant de se racler la gorge pour répondre lentement, incertain :

– Et bien... Les enfants détestent les piqûres en général, certain pleurent même. C'est juste une pratique pour les calmer qui c'est repandu. C'est une sorte de récompense pour s'être tenu sage.

Khan hocha la tête songeant vaguement que ce n'était pas ses « médecins » qui auraient agis ainsi à l'époque. Pleurer était d'ailleurs le meilleur moyen pour se faire punir ou, avec les scientifiques moins patients, se prendre une claque. Bones le regarda un instant avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui tendre le paquet de sucette.

– Prend en une. Dit-il s'en réfléchir plus d'une seconde.

L'Augment regarda les sucreries, les fixant comme si elles avaient lui exploser à la figure. Bones soupira bruyamment avant d'agiter un peu le paquet.

– Prend en une, ça va pas te tuer. Fit le médecin. A moins que tu n'aimes pas le sucré ?

Khan lutta pour garder une expression parfaitement neutre. Il leva lentement la main avant de prendre une sucette à la cerise. L'Augment ôta l'emballage avant de porter le bonbon à ses lèvres. Bones se retint de rire devant la lenteur calculé de Khan, comme s'il entreprenait une opération délicate. Khan passa doucement sa langue sur l'enrobage rouge, étonné par la saveur acidulé qui éclata dans sa bouche.

– Alors ? Demanda McCoy en rangeant le reste des sucreries.

L'Augment ôta la sucette de sa bouche avant de répondre :

– C'est... Bon.

Il avait l'air sincèrement étonné et Bones ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. C'était étrange et en même temps presque attendrissant de voir l'Augment si… Innocemment étonné.

– Considère ça comme ta récompense pour avoir supporter les piqûres de la dernière fois sans broncher.

Khan lui rendit son sourire avant de retourner grignoter sa sucette. Le docteur essaya de ne pas trop prêter attention aux bruits de succion qu'il entendait parfois. Donner un truc pareil à l'Augment n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Autant Khan pouvait avoir l'air d'un enfant avec sa sucette autant l'imagination de McCoy ne se gênait pas pour s'emballer...

– Les marques à votre cou sont toujours visibles, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudain Khan.

Bones marquant un temps d'arrêt avant de recommencer à taper sur son clavier.

– T'as frôlé la catastrophe avec Jim. Répondit le médecin.

L'Augment se garda de mentionner la petite menace souffler par le Capitaine tout à l'heure et se contenta de hausser les épaules. McCoy se leva de son bureau, continuant de pianoter sur sa tablette tout en se déplaçant un peu, vérifiant les ustensiles, replaçant correctement quelques objets déplacés par la quasi-bagarre d'un peu plus tôt… Il entendait de temps en temps un bruit de succion qui le distrayait de son travail alors il se sentait plus à l'aise en ne restant pas assis.

– Je suis désolé. Fit soudain Khan alors qu'il regardait les rares manuels à l'ancienne qui traînaient sur l'une des étagères de l'infirmerie.

McCoy soupira avant de tourner la tête vers l'Augment.

– Excuses acceptées. Finit-il pas dire.

Khan hocha légèrement la tête et McCoy eut juste le temps de le voir lécher sa sucette. Le docteur sentit ses joues le chauffer et tourna vivement la tête, mortifié par son manque de contrôle sur son imagination. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide et Khan eut le temps de le voir. _Oh oh oh…_ L'Augment eut un sourire prédateur et s'appliqua à faire le plus de bruit possible, amusé par les tics nerveux qu'il pouvait voir agiter le corps de McCoy.

N'ayant pas envie d'être à nouveau dérangé, Khan s'approcha discrètement de la porte de l'infirmerie et la ferma. Si McCoy le remarqua, il ne fit aucune remarque. De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop occupé à tenter de garder son sang-froid. Cependant, il commençait à avoir un peu trop chaud pour son propre bien. McCoy s'immobilisa devant l'un des lits avant de marmonner :

– J'aurais pas du te filer ce truc...

Le sourire de prédateur de Khan s'accentua alors qu'il ôtait le bâtonnet de sa bouche, l'ayant terminé. Bones songea avec soulagement que c'était la fin des bruits suggestifs et retourna vers son bureau, espérant travailler… Mais au fond, il n'avait pas trop d'espoirs concernant le fait que Khan se tiendrait tranquille. En effet, l'Augment posa le bâtonnet sur le côté, et se pencha aussitôt vers McCoy, qui faisait son possible pour l'ignorer.

– Oh ? Et pourquoi donc Docteur ?

Bones continua de fixer obstinément son écran dans une version très mature de « _ Lalala, je t'ignore ! _» alors que la proximité de l'Augment n'arrangeait pas du tout la chaleur qui s'était logé dans son bas ventre. Cela amusa Khan plus qu'autre chose car il se pencha encore plus, le torse collé contre le dos de McCoy. Il posa ses mains de par et d'autre de celles du médecin, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. McCoy déglutit bruyamment et ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur la tablette.

Content d'avoir la pleine attention du docteur, Khan baissa un peu la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre la nuque de McCoy. Ce dernier retint un frisson et il put sentir le sourire de l'Augment contre sa peau. Il déposa quelques baisers sur la nuque du docteur avant de pencher un peu la tête, frottant doucement son nez contre le tissu du col montant de McCoy. Ce dernier serra les poings pour retenir un nouveau frisson.

– Khan... Murmura-t-il alors que l'Augment levait une des ses mains pour tirer un peu le col.

Le terroriste ne répondit pas et effleura du bout des lèvres les traces de doigts qu'il avait faites un peu plus tôt. Il continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'un petit halètement résonne dans la pièce. Khan s'immobilisa une seconde et McCoy, mortifié, sentit ses joues le brûler à nouveau. C'était le son le plus humiliant qu'il n'avait jamais émis ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et trouva enfin la force de se retourner pour faire face à l'Augment.

Erreur tactique.

Le regard du docteur tomba dans les deux orbes turquoise qui servaient d'yeux à Khan. Une lueur affamée s'étant allumée au fond d'eux, faisant frissonner d'envie McCoy. L'une des mains de l'Augment se porta à sa joue, attirant le visage de l'autre brun vers lui. Bones oublia toute envie de se dégager et ne chercha pas à résister au contact, ses lèvres rencontrant celles de Khan dans un mouvement presque synchronisé avec celui de l'Augment. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné et McCoy laissa l'autre homme dominer la danse de bonne grâce. Il passa l'un de ses bras autour du cou de Khan, agrippant l'autre dans son dos. L'Augment se colla à lui, faisant entrer leurs bassins en contact.

McCoy grogna légèrement dans le baiser en sentant son début d'érection trouvait celle de Khan. Intérieurement, le docteur fut plutôt fier de faire de l'effet à l'Augment. Déjà parce qu'il se serait sentit incroyablement ridicule si ça n'avait pas été le cas, et ensuite parce qu'il fallait avouer que l'autre homme était superbe, magnétique même. C'était… Flatteur de savoir qu'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique.

Khan cassa le baiser et migra dans le cou du médecin, avant de lâcher un petit soupir agacé devant le peu de peau exposé.

– Vous êtes trop habillé Docteur. Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

L'esprit embrumé, Bones nota vaguement que Khan était en train de lui enlever son haut quand un détail attira son attention.

– Leonard. Lâcha-t-il.

– Hum ?

L'Augment avait jeté par terre le col roulé et l'uniforme quand McCoy répondit :

– Je m'appelle Leonard.

Khan le regarda une seconde avant de sourire. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bones avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, mordillant et léchant la peau avant d'y faire un suçon par dessus les traces de doigts. Il préférait nettement laisser ce genre de marque sur le corps du docteur. A nouveau, Bones dut se mordre les lèvres pour laisser échapper le moins de sons possible. Il agrippa ses mains au torse de Khan, crispant ses doigts sur le tissu. L'Augment passa un dernier cou de langue sur le suçon avant de murmurer :

– Leonard...

Cette fois-ci, McCoy ne put rien faire pour retenir le gémissement bruyant qui provint du fond de sa gorge. C'était la première fois qu'on murmurait son nom avec une voix aussi érotique et l'effet fut immédiat. Bones sentit son érection se tendre douloureusement contre son boxer. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa le visage de Khan et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Contrairement aux autres fois, c'était maladroit et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en soucia.

Bones enfouis ses mains dans les cheveux de l'Augment et ce dernier glissa ses mains le long du torse, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de McCoy. Elles se posèrent sur le ventre de McCoy un instant et ce dernier se demanda ce que pouvait bien attendre l'Augment jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Khan lui demandait silencieusement son accord. Il colla à nouveau son bassin contre celui de l'Augment et celui-ci commença à défaire la ceinture de McCoy.

Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à se faire déshabiller depuis le début. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Khan avant de souffler :

– Tu ne voudrais pas enlever ce truc ? C'est un peu dans le chemin…

Khan hocha brièvement la tête et enleva rapidement son tee-shirt, faisant saillir ses abdos bien dessiné. Il jeta négligemment le vêtement par terre et McCoy cru _réellement_ qu'il allait se mettre à baver. Il se doutait que Khan était bien foutu mais là... Pour le coup, le docteur se sentait presque gêné en comparaison. Il n'avait pas un corps aussi exceptionnel que celui de l'Augment.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'il fut soudain poussé contre le lit, sans avoir aucune idée du moment où il s'était écarté du bureau. Son dos heurta le matelas et Khan se retrouva bientôt au dessus du docteur. Il se colla contre Bones, inspirant profondément avant de frotter ses hanches contre celles du docteur, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Khan nota un instant que tout allait vite, trop vite peut-être. Après tout, il y avait à peine quelques heures, il n'aurait jamais envisagé être dans une telle situation avec McCoy. Mais Khan réalisa la seconde suivant qu'il s'en moquait totalement. Ses derniers rapports sexuels avaient été avec Marcus et il n'avait qu'une envie: les oublier définitivement. Khan attrapa les lèvres de McCoy dans un nouveau baiser. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sexe à proprement parler pour l'instant, juste de plaisir avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait.

Qu'il appréciait beaucoup même...

Les deux hommes continuèrent de se frotter à l'un l'autre, la friction de leur vêtement contre leurs érections les emmenant bientôt à la limite de la délivrance. Khan sentit la chaleur se faire de plus en plus intense et sut qu'il n'en aurait bientôt plus pour très longtemps à ce rythme. Il réussit à remonter l'un de ses genoux entre les jambes du docteur, l'appuyant contre l'érection de Bones. Ce dernier frémit et Khan en profita pour mordre la clavicule qui se trouvait devant lui, s'attirant un grognement de la part de McCoy. Le docteur avait vaguement comprit qu'ils n'iraient pas au_ coeur_ des choses ce soir mais ça lui convenait très bien. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut le tatouage de Khan et se fit la promesse de lui ôter quoi qu'il arrive. Sans regarder, il attrapa la main gauche de Khan et la serra dans la sienne. L'Augment ne dit rien mais fut intérieurement touché par le geste.

Leur manège continua jusqu'à ce que McCoy s'arque soudain contre Khan. Le docteur pencha la tête sur le côté et gémit bruyamment quand il fut frappé par l'orgasme, tachant son boxer et le devant de son pantalon. Khan ne fut long à rejoindre McCoy, mordant dans l'épaule du docteur pour étouffer ses propres gémissements.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, McCoy plus essoufflé que Khan mais tout deux plongé dans le contentement post-orgasmique. L'Augment se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant vainement de les remettre un peu en place. Après une minute, Khan se redressa un peu sur les coudes sans pour autant se décoller du corps de McCoy. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Bones ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

– C'est la dernière fois que je te donne une sucette...

– Peur de finir à nouveau déshabillé ? Demanda Khan avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bones roula des yeux avant de répondre :

– Peur n'est pas exactement le mot que j'emploierais.

Khan continua de sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son corps entremêlé à celui de McCoy. Maintenant que la tension sexuelle avait disparus, il se rendait soudain compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient beau ne pas avoir _vraiment_ couché ensemble, Khan ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant.

– On devrait se changer avant que quelqu'un ne vienne. Finit-il par dire.

Mais alors que l'Augment faisait mine de se lever, le docteur passa ses bras autours de ses épaules pour le dissuader de bouger.

– N'essaye même pas, je sais très bien que tu as fermé la porte toute à l'heure.

Un peu surpris, Khan fixa le docteur dans les yeux avant de demander :

– Je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez entendu.

– Tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu veux bien le croire. Rétorqua Bones. Et puis, je n'aurais probablement pas laissé ça arriver si j'avais su que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer à tout moment. Je ne suis pas un foutu exhibitionniste.

L'Augment dut bien avouer que le docteur marquait un point. Mais il hésitait encore à retourner s'allonger avec McCoy, n'ayant pas l'habitude de pouvoir prendre son temps avec quelqu'un. L'autre brun le remarqua car il soupira doucement et appuya un peu entre les clavicules de Khan pour l'inciter à se rallonger.

– Et si on dormait pour l'instant ? Demanda Bones. On sera bientôt sur Terre et une foule de choses va nous tomber dessus.

Il songea un instant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait profiter de Khan ainsi et il n'avait envie que cela se termine maintenant. Une pensée en entraînant une autre, il songea sombrement qu'il s'était plus attaché au terroriste qu'il ne le croyait.

– Do- Léonard... Murmura Khan avant de se faire couper par McCoy.

– Juste dormir, d'accord ?

Khan hésita encore un instant avant de s'avouer silencieusement vaincus devant cette offre bien trop tentante. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pus avoir ce genre d'intimité avec quelqu'un. L'Augment se rallongea contre McCoy, sa tête reposant sous le menton du docteur. Etant plus grand, cette position lui mettait les pieds presque hors du lit mais il la trouvait étonnement confortable. McCoy se cala un peu mieux contre le matelas et fut soudain frappé par l'étonnante légèreté de l'Augment couché à moitié sur lui.

– T'es beaucoup plus léger que ce que je croyais. Murmura McCoy avec étonnement.

– Un avantage pour vous, non ? Répondit Khan en attrapant le drap qu'il avait quasiment fait tomber par terre pour le tirer sur eux.

– Oui mais là c'est un peu trop. Fit McCoy avec son habituel froncement de sourcil. Il faudrait que tu manges plus et...

Mais il fut coupé par un baiser qui ne dura que le temps de lui faire perdre le fil de sa phrase. Khan le regarda ensuite avec un petit sourire satisfait et ajouter :

– On avait dit dormir, docteur.

Bones grommela un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Khan reposa sa joue à sa place initiale avant de fermer les yeux. McCoy resserra un peu ses bras autours des épaules de Khan, puis ferma les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment toute cette histoire aller se terminer une fois que _l'Enterprise_ serait sur Terre. Il espérait sincèrement que l'Augment ne soit pas mise à mort… Mais même si Khan échappait à la peine capitale, il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils puissent continuer ça.

Peut-importe ce que le _ça_ pouvait bien signifier.

McCoy soupira intérieurement avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de l'Augment. Il se prendrait la tête avec cette histoire (et sa toute nouvelle tendance à craquer pour des mégalo surhumains) plus tard. Pour l'instant, il allait faire ce qu'il avait recommandé à Khan :

Dormir.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ( n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis) et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ! See you !


End file.
